Legend of Zelda: Elemental Spirits
by FantasyFae
Summary: A videogame idea I had for LoZ. Can Link and Zelda find the Elementals before the villain Vigo takes over Hyrule? Or will they be too late? Comes after Twilight Princess.
1. The Legend and the Beginning

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever. Please be nice and stuff, I'm still learning the works. Thanks! Anyway, this is a videogame idea I had for LoZ, and decided to write it out.

* * *

_Long ago, the elements were inexperienced in the ways of their world, and chaos descended upon the land. Sensing the confusion and pain of the world, the three goddesses came down on Hyrule, stifling the chaos, and creating peace. Din, the Great Goddess of Power, helped form the red earth. Nayru, the Judicious Goddess of Wisdom, set down the code of the law on the earth, to prevent the chaos from returning. And Farore, the Kind Goddess of Courage, help re-create the life forms, placing each of the five Elementals in their souls to animate them. Then the Goddesses left, leaving behind the Triforce, a golden sacred relic, to help maintain order and balance between each of the elements: Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and the most dangerous, Shadow._

_But the Goddesses left behind a prophecy as well. They whispered that one day, turmoil would return to the land, and only one who controlled all the elements would be able to stop the terror._

_The tale was passed down over the generations, through centuries, and even though it survived, Time ate away critical parts of the legend, until only the skeleton remained._

_Now, the time of the prophecy has come._

**Several centuries later**

"Link!"

Link looked up from stacking the hay bales at his family's ranch, one poised on his shoulder.

"Time to come in! Dinner's ready!"

Zelda, his blonde-haired, pretty, younger sister was leaning out the window on the third story of his house. Well, she wasn't actually his sister; Link was an abandoned child who his adoptive parents found at their doorstep.

Link swept back his blonde-brown hair, with the one tuft that always stuck up no matter what happened. He set down the hay bale and called, "Okay! I'm coming!" Zelda giggled and disappeared into the cream-colored house, shutting the window behind her.

Link stood, wiping the sweat off his brow. He was dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt, which was rather impractical for the boiling summer heat, although the sun was starting to set, and orange pants, both with white trim woven around the collar and appendages. He had basic brown boots on.

Link lived in Hyrule, on the family ranch, the Hero Ranch, which held the finest horses in Hyrule, as well as some other livestock. All of the Royal Guard's horses came from here, specially trained and bred. He lived with his sister, Zelda, and his parents, Schatten and Majora. He had a complicated family. His two parents were adoptive, and he was the eldest sibling. Zelda had come into the family when he was very little, and he couldn't decide whether or not she was also adoptive or if she was biological. His parents insisted that she was biological, but Link, out of his hazy memory, couldn't remember if Majora had been pregnant with her.

His house had three stories, including the attic. Zelda's room, to her insistence, was on the third floor, then came Link's room and his parent's room on the second floor. The ground floor consisted of the bathroom, living room, kitchen, and dining room.

As Link walked in through the back door, which was only used by family, as it lead to the kitchen, he was hit by the strong, tantalizing scent of Mom's cooking.

"Stew for tonight!" Mom, brown-haired, green-eyed, clothed in a jade-green blouse and black skirt, and, even though she was pushing her forty's with two kids, had a stunning figure, turned towards Link and grinned.

"Let me guess, Zelda's already set the table," Link said, washing his hands and face in a basin on a table next to the door. Zelda was always doing stuff like that without being asked or consulting anybody, bubbling over with energy and happiness. Mom nodded, test tasting the soup.

Link walked past the next room, the dining room, and out into the living room, pleasantly dark and cool after the heat of the kitchen. Zelda was sitting on her beanbag in the corner, concentrating on a legends and myths book, while Schatten was going over the accounts.

Zelda was a golden-haired fifteen-year-old with looks to rival even the late queen, who was known far and wide for her stunning beauty. She had blue eyes to match Link's, and wore a shirt that was cream with red designs along the collar and short-sleeves, although it showed off part of her belly. She also wore a long, dark indigo-blue skirt with white designs along the bottom.

Schatten was somewhere in his forties, had black hair and brown eyes. He was in a brown shirt with black pants.

Link sat down next to Zelda who was frowning at _Legends of Hyrule_, her favorite legends book. Link looked at the title,_ The Creating of Hyrule_, which was a really lame title considering it was talking mostly about the Triforce and the Goddesses. Zelda turned the page and looked very seriously up at Link, something uncharacteristic of her.

"No matter how many times I read the legend," she said, "I keep getting the feeling that something's missing. Something important."

Link just shook his head. "It is a really old legend." Zelda nodded in agreement, putting down the book. She turned to Link.

"Are you going to join me for archery practice tomorrow," she asked, regaining her usual bounce. Zelda was probably one of the best archers in Hyrule, but no matter how good she got, she was always striving for more. "I need to work on my long distance shots."

Link nodded, and Zelda applauded. Mom poked her head around the corner, and announced, "Come to dinner!"

Around the circular dining table, everyone was chowing down on Mom's cooking. Schatten was the first to bring up a topic of conversation.

"So, Link, today we got a letter from the Royal Guard." Link looked up while he dipped the spoon into the bowl. "They've heard of your skill with a sword and asked if you'd like to join their rookie camp." If Zelda was the best archer, Link was the best swordsman.

Mom stated, "I think it's a fine idea. If you don't like it, there are always other things to do. If you do like it, then I'm sure you'll move up the ranks fast." Mom laughed. "Who knows? Maybe you'll become Capitan of the Guard. After all, you're destined to be an important person."

Link closed his mouth and set down the spoon. He covered his left hand with his right and looked away. That was the odd thing about Link, and Zelda as well. Imprinted on their left hand was the mark of the Triforce. Since the Triforce was an important part of Hyrulean culture, it showed that someone was destined to be important, or that something was important, such as the Royal Family. His parents called it his "birthmark" and said to be proud, but it actually only embarrassed Link and caused him problems. Zelda never said anything about it, and covered her hand, on Link's advice, with an archer's arm-guard.

Then a knock sounded at the front door in the living room. Zelda leapt up and raced to the door before anyone could blink. In a few minutes she returned with a letter in hand, blank except for the receiver's address. She handed it off to Majora, then sat down and finished her stew.

Majora tore open the letter, and began to read it slowly, smiling, then frowning. She handed it off to Schatten, who quickly skimmed it while frowning, and then exchanged a look with Majora.

"Kids, you're excused. We'll clean up." Link and Zelda knew what that meant; that they had something important to discuss alone. They got up and retired to their rooms.

Link looked up from his book, _Four Swords in Four Days_, a how-to book on mastering several techniques quickly, as Zelda crept into his room. She quietly sat down on his bed, with something forest-green in her arms and her sewing kit.

"I'm lonely just by myself," she said as she started back up on her sewing. Link returned to his book, lounging with one arm behind his head. Zelda paused for a minute. She sighed, saying, "This is the longest they've ever taken. I wonder what's so important."

"They'll tell us if they want. If it doesn't concern us, we shouldn't pry."

"Good call, Link." Link sat straight up as Schatten came into the room with Majora following behind. "We've decided on something. Tomorrow you are going to go to Hyrule Castle."

Both Link and Zelda's mouths practically hit the floor. Going to Castle Town was a rare treat. Seeing Hyrule Castle was practically impossible in itself, especially since the princess went missing two months after she was born. Security had been increased by the hundredfold to protect the remaining members of the Royal Family and the other nobles in their care.

Link was the first to recover. "Awesome! Are you coming with us?"

Majora got a sad look on her face. "Unfortunately, no."

Zelda looked downcast. "Why not?"

Schatten smiled at her. "We need to open the ranch in the morning. Plus, we can't infiltrate Hyrule Castle that easily."

"What?" Both Zelda and Link stared at them, while Schatten and Majora both smiled calmly.

"You're not just visiting Hyrule Castle. See, we have a letter that the king needs to see. Unfortunately, the king's secretaries go through all of his mail, and this letter contains info that only he needs to know about. Plus, I think he would like to see you two." Schatten winked at them both. "You leave early in the morning so that after you deliver the letter you can wander around Castle Town. While you're there, Link, you can check out the Guard's rookie camp. You're also staying the night." Schatten tossed a wallet full of rupees at Link. "Good night."

Schatten and Majora left the room, leaving Link and Zelda alone in stunned silence.


	2. Hyrule Castle and King Roland

Dawn was just starting to creep up on Link and Zelda. His parents had not been kidding about leaving early in the morning. They had explained that the Castle Guard would be super tired and would be thinking about breakfast and bed instead of protecting the king.

Zelda, sitting up in front of Link on Epona, was fast asleep. Castle Town was on the horizon. Link sighed. He was also tired, because he usually got up two hours after sunrise, and was grateful that Epona, Link's just-below-draft-horse-sized mare, was a calm and well-trained horse. She was chocolate-brown, with gray-violet eyes, and a white streak on her nose. She had white socks as well and a creamy-white mane and tail. Her nose and ears were black.

Zelda woke up just as they reached the moat surrounding Castle Town and the Castle itself.

"We're there already," she yawned, stretching her arms out, causing her cloak to cover Link's face.

"Whoa, watch it, Zelda," Link said, sneezing on the dusty cloak. "I'm trying to steer here." Zelda quickly put down her arms, but Epona had already run into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Link said, backing Epona.

The person, who had blue-gray hair with a blue headband-like tiara with white gemstones encrusted on it, and a white cloak with the Royal crest done in a whitish-gray. He also had a sword with two blue and one big white gem embedded in them. He frowned at Link, then sighed, green eyes closed, "It's alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm sorry, sir," Zelda spoke up, calling him 'sir' even though he was the same age as Link, around sixteen. "It's my fault."

The person looked directly at Zelda, searching her face, and then walked away.

Link checked in at a local inn, stabled Epona with plenty of water and treats, and left with Zelda for Hyrule Castle. At the farthest gate, approximately twenty yards from the Castle, they decided to try talking to the guard.

The guard just scoffed at them. "Right, you want to see the king. It's not gonna happen. He's got more important things to do than listen to some kids. Go away."

After that rebuttal, Link and Zelda went down the dirt path, searching for some way up the cliffs surrounding it. Zelda found some vines, and they both climbed up. There was a ladder down into the guardroom, which opened out on the other side of the gate. For some odd reason, the guard didn't seem to notice them at all.

As they continued up the path, they managed to skirt the remaining guards, but the only way into the Castle was through the moat, and then into a courtyard via a tight squeeze through a small hole. Link and Zelda then had to run past some guards that were aimlessly circling the statues and bushes of the outer courtyard. They managed to evade most of them without incident, but once Zelda accidently sneezed, but somehow the guards didn't notice a few new orange, blue, and cream additions onto the statue of the three goddesses.

Once they had finally gotten into the inner courtyard, where Majora had said the king would be waiting, they were able to relax. And, indeed, the king was waiting on a bench, to the right and back, reading some document.

He was a white-haired individual, although he couldn't have been older than Schatten, with a small black beard and shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail. Tall and slender, he was missing his crown, but garbed in a rich plum long-sleeved shirt, a white cloak, a brown belt with a golden buckle that had the Triforce engraved in it, black pants, and tall, light, brown boots.

As the teens walked up to him, the king looked up and set aside his papers. He smiled at them, and Link drew out the letter and handed it to the king.

"This is from my parents, Schatten and Majora, Your Highness," he said politely, while Zelda stared at him from behind Link's back.

"Ah, I thought so. Only their kids would be able to get past the guards that efficiently," the king said, smiling warmly at them and accepting the letter. Link and Zelda both exchanged a glance. "My name's Roland, but you probably already know that." The teens nodded. "Those guards!" Roland laughed. "I remember when Schatten, Majora, and I were kids. We used to sneak around the castle as well, past all those guards. I remember a particular one," Roland said, getting a reminiscing look on his face, "that we managed to de-pants. He didn't notice until my father yelled at him!"

Roland started laughing, and after a while, Zelda started giggling as well. Link was puzzling over how King Roland knew his parents, the simple ranchers. It would make sense, because they supplied over three-quarters of the Guard's horses; but Roland said they were kids together. Was there something Link's parents hadn't told him?

Roland opened the letter, and skimmed it for a few seconds. He frowned deeply, then looked up at Zelda and smiled. "Before we get down to business," he said, standing and snapping his fingers, "I have a gift to give both of you."

A young maid came running in, clutching two parcels. She handed them off to the king, bowed, and went scurrying back through the smaller door to Roland's right.

Roland handed the longer one to Link, motioning that he should open it, and sat back down with the other parcel in his lap.

Link slowly unwrapped the brown paper, revealing a finely crafted sword, embellished with the Triforce, with a brown streak heading off the top right of the Triforce. There were also red, blue, black, white, quartz, and green streaks at different directions on the Triforce, heading around the sword to the back, where they met at a large opal. The sword included a sheath, beautifully designed with yellow patterns on a blue background. There was also a Hylian shield, engraved with an old design, but one of the newer, finer, models. "Thank you, my king," Link breathed, ogling the sword, and then belting it on his back.

Zelda's gift was a dress of fine blue and white fabric. There was also a small necklace, with a round pendant, having the same Triforce design as Link's sword. Zelda said her thanks as well, putting on the necklace, but leaving the clothes for later.

"Now," Roland said, getting a grave look on his face and watching Link, "to business. I have to ask a favor of you, unfortunately. Come with me." Roland stood up, again, and went to the big door to his left.

Opening it, he said, "This is the castle library, one of the most complete and largest in Hyrule." They walked all the way to the back of the dark, towering maze of bookshelves. "This library holds some secrets too dark for the regular populous to know." They stopped in front of a seemingly blank portion of wall with two torches as sentries. "But there are even secrets that the librarian doesn't know."

Roland touched a combination of bricks, each one lighting up a florescent blue, and took the left torch out of it's bracket in the wall. The bricks folded back, revealing a dark, dank, stairway. Roland started down it, followed closely by Link and Zelda.

Down the stairs was another library, but this one was danker, and the books looked much, much older. Roland walked to the back of the chamber, where a book lay in a glass case, the cover embellished with the same Triforce design: the Triforce surrounded by green, blue, brown, white, quartz, black, and red streaks, emitting a strange, but somehow comforting, golden light.

Roland stepped up to it, his face bathed in the light, saying, "This is the most precious book of the collection. _The Book of Mudrna_, edited throughout the centuries, telling of Hyrule's history, as complete as it gets." Roland touched the glass, and it melted away at his touch. He turned the pages, stopping at the first story. At the top, there was a picture of the three goddesses, but lining the bottom of the picture were some small fae, each one of a different color and different looks.

"Read this." Link stepped forward, and looked at the shining book.

"Many centuries ago, the five Elementals, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Shadow, were inexperienced in the ways of their magic and of the world, and ruin fell to the land. In despair, the Elementals prayed to the Goddesses for help. The Goddesses, more than happy to help, came down and quelled the chaos. The Goddesses taught the Earth Elemental how to shape and form the earth, making sure all it's needs were fulfilled. The Wind, taught by Nayru, blew life into the still air. Taught by Din, the Fire kept the earth clean and warm. The Water, educated by Farore, nourished the earth and quenched it's thirst. Shadow, trained by all the Goddesses, created depth to the world. The Goddesses worked with the Elementals the task of bringing life into the world. Together, the Goddesses and Elementals shaped the forms, each contributing a little to help make the life unique. Then, the Goddesses, their consciences satisfied, left Hyrule, leaving only the Triforce behind. The Triforce was a relic, meant to keep order between the Elements, but it would also grant a wish, in case the Elements fell apart. The Goddesses also left behind a prophecy, saying that if the Elements and/or the Triforce were taken or split up, a hero would appear, unite the Elements, and stop the chaos from returning."

Roland nodded. "The true Legend of the Triforce."

Zelda blinked. "So, what's the favor?"

Brown eyes meet blue as Roland studied Link.

"I want you to find the Elementals."


	3. Vigo

Link looked up at the ceiling in the tavern room he was sharing with Zelda, replaying the earlier conversation in his head.

Link had nearly spewed saliva everywhere in surprise, leaning forward over the book. He turned to Roland, who didn't look surprised at Link's reaction. "Excuse me?"

"That's right. The time of the Goddesses prophecy is nearly upon us, and I want someone to find all the Elements, hopefully before the chaos returns, and fight the chaos if necessary. You are the prime candidate. The fact that Zelda has taken a liking to you is proof enough."

Zelda and Link had exchanged a glance. They hadn't noticed it before, but somehow Roland had known their names already.

"Of course, you'll think about it," Roland stated, eyes closed. "I have another contender in mind, but he does not strike me as worthy. Powerful, yes, but not educated in the ways of…life." Roland closed the book, built back up the glass, and headed toward the stairs, Link and Zelda close behind.

"I'll…" Link paused. "…have to ask my parents. They wouldn't want me running off into the blue without telling them." Roland just looked sadder.

They resealed the doorway, traveled back through the library, and came out into the courtyard. There a man, one who was in his thirties, but had an aura of black experience, met them. Zelda hmphed, immediately standing up straight behind Link. Link, noticing a few dark swirling strands of shadow about the person, felt compelled to draw his sword. Roland was oblivious to the man's dark aura.

"Ah, Vigo, hello."

The man, who wore a thick black cloak, and white leggings, and wore a purple tunic, sneered down at Link and Zelda. His eyes, though a clear green, radiated malice toward the two teens. He had white hair, and his eyes were outlined in black.

The man bowed a little before addressing the king. "My liege, we were just about to start negotiations, but you were missing." He gave Link the evil eye, making Link want to smack him into next Tuesday. Then Vigo shifted his gaze to Zelda, then looked surprised. Link noticed some other emotion in his eyes, something that looked like wanting. Link stepped a little closer to Zelda.

"What have we here?" Vigo asked while leaning forward, shoving Link out of the way, to take a closer look at Zelda.

Roland smiled. "These are some guests of mine. This is Link, and that is Zelda."

Vigo leaned in even closer, oblivious to the glare that Zelda was trying to melt him with.

"Well, Zelda," he said, taking up her hand and kissing it, making Link want to slap him even more, "you are the very gem of Hyrule. You have more looks than even the late queen. You," he continued to flatter her, "are such as the Goddess Hylia, a white deity."

Now Roland looked like he wanted to join Link in beating the guy into the next dimension.

"Well, thank you," Zelda said smiling politely, finally managing to pry her hand out of Vigo's grip. "Unfortunately, I already have a boyfriend."

Link and Roland's eyebrows went all the way up their foreheads, looking astonished and rather comical.

Vigo joined them in looking surprised, and a little angry. "And who is this man?"

Zelda gestured to Link, which made Link's mouth drop on the floor, Roland joining him, and Vigo left looking furious, and not disguising it very well.

"Oh," he hissed. "I congratulate you. You have the most beautiful girl in Hyrule. Many would…_kill_…to have a girl like her. My king, we await your arrival in the chambers." Vigo swished away around the corner, leaving the rest in stunned silence.

"Sorry about that, Link, but that's the best way to get a guy's attention off of you," Zelda said.

"Well, that's okay," Link sputtered.

"I," Roland said wide-eyed, "thought you were supposed to be like brother and sister."

"We are," Zelda said, eying Roland. "We're siblings."

"Who was that guy," Link, having recovered, questioned Roland.

"He was a Dakuoria, a mage-warrior of shade. Like a Shiekah, but much more ruthless and they serve no master. They seek no quarrels and usually keep to themselves. They are looking to establish trade with Hyrule, though. They live on an island floating near Death Mountain, so they are really hard to get to."

Link and Zelda chewed on that information while they walked back to the castle courtyard.

"Now," Roland continued, "I am needed in the negotiations. I would escort you out, but in this case, Impa will." Something jumped off the castle roof, landing precisely on target in front of Zelda and Link.

This something was a middle-aged woman, a Sheikah, telling by a symbol consisting of a single eye with a tear mark and the top surrounded by dashes. She wore leotard-like armor that only covered halfway down her chest on the bottom, and under that she wore black leggings. She had purple armguards, and black boots. Her Sheikah symbol was on a cloth that connected to a choker necklace and the top of her breastplate, coming down in her cleavage. She wore a short samurai sword on her right hip. She had gray hair, blue-green-gray eyes, and under her eyes were some sort of gray marking.

Link gaped at her, while Zelda stared at Impa's armored chest. Zelda eventually said, flat-out, "You know, you have the pointiest boobs in the world."

Impa tried to conceal a smile by frowning, failing completely.

"Come along," was all she said, walking forward and catching both Link and Zelda by the waist, scooping them up. Impa then nodded to Roland, and leapt up onto the ramparts of the castle.

Link adjusted his position on his bed, fast-forwarding to another part of the day. Link and Zelda had been checking out the Royal Guard Training camp, when they encountered a familiar face.

It was the same guy that Link had almost ran over this morning.

He, later Link found out that his name was Yuki-ne, had been checking protocol with the guard running the station for the recruits.

"Well," Yuki had said when Link approached the table, "a familiar face. So you're here to sign up? What's your name?"

Link was startled by this sudden burst of friendliness. "Uh…Link. And, no, I'm just checking it out."

He grinned. "My name's Yuki-ne, but just call me Yuki." They stood there for a while. Then Yuki hit the guard on the head. "Don't just stand there, Amos, give him a pamphlet!" The frightened guard quickly scrambled to, while Yuki tsked. "Honestly, you're as troublesome as your name implies. Why on earth I decided to let you in is beyond me." Amos blushed profusely as he handed off a series of scrolls to Link, as Link inquired with a look.

Amos looked up at Yuki. "He's Capitan of the Guard," he said with respect, while it was Yuki's turn to blush.

"I try not to flaunt it," he said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"But it's a super feat!"

Link had left the quibbling twosome before it got any weirder.

Zelda shifted in her sleep, causing Link to return to the present. Zelda looked like she was having a nightmare. A really bad one.

Link got up and walked to her bed, and looked at her. She was grimacing and sweating, and looking like she was not having one of her habitual nightmares. Zelda used to have nightmares when she was little about things like spirits and she sometimes had had prophetic dreams.

Just as he was about to shake her, she sat up, gasping. She gazed at him with terrified unfocused eyes, staring at some point past him. Link grabbed her and hugged her, waiting until she calmed down enough to piece together two coherent words.

"Home…fire…," she gasped. "Parents…gone…."

Link petted her head, making calming noises while Zelda sobbed into his nightshirt. When she quieted down he asked, "Okay, what happened?"

"I…had a dream," she inhaled, "that the ranch…home…was burning. I…saw Majora and Schatten cornered…as the house burned. There were…veiled warrior women…interrogating them. They said, 'We know your secrets. Where is the princess?' But…but…Mom and Dad wouldn't talk…," Zelda broke down sobbing again, while Link hugged her even tighter. "I… saw them…trapped in…the fire…and I couldn't see if they…died or not…but I saw them engulfed in flame…and I woke up."

Zelda sat in Link's embrace for awhile, calming down. Eventually, she sat up straight and looked at Link, blue eyes meeting tear-red blue.

"That was not a normal nightmare, Link," Zelda said seriously. "That horror was a prophetic dream. I want to go home."

Link frowned. "Zelda…"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Zelda glared at Link. "I want to go to the ranch NOW."

Link was surprised. Here was his sixteen-year-old sister, normally a bouncy, energetic, kind soul, seriously glaring up at him, ordering him around. Her air resembled that of royalty, and for the first time, Link seriously wondered about his sister and her origins.

Link's resolve immediately broke under her stare, and he tiredly nodded in agreement.


	4. Burnt

It was sunrise. Link and Zelda, both clad in matching coarse brown cloaks, were galloping back to the ranch on Epona. Epona knew her way home, which was good because Link was falling asleep on her back. Only Zelda was the fullest one awake.

Link, startled out of his nap, nearly fell off the horse as Zelda yelled, "There it is! The ranch! And there's smoke!" Zelda urged the horse into a faster gate, the surprised Link doing his best to stay on as Epona ran full out down the hill.

The sight that met them was terrible. The only structure left standing was the fence, the rest burned to blackened cinders. Zelda practically flew off the horse, and ran to what was left of the house. She started shifting through the cinders, while Link got off the horse and looked around. Nothing was left, and there was no sign of life, save Zelda and her frantic search.

"Whoever did this took the horses as well," Link said, examining a cut halter. "Goddesses darn them."

Zelda called to Link as she unearthed something from the ashes. Link quickly ran over.

"It's…a chest." Link felt somewhat disappointed, as Zelda opened it. It contained a letter, written in Schatten's tidy scrawl, another, smaller, chest, a map, and another letter, this time in a different scrawl.

Link picked up the second letter and opened it, while Zelda opened the second chest and inspected what was inside. Link read the letter aloud.

_"My dear Link and Zelda,_

_"If you are reading this letter that means you have found your house aflame. There was nothing we could do to prevent it, only prepare as our ancestors have done with the prophecy. Your parents should be safe, having fled to a sacred temple. Unfortunately, this was the work of one who bears an Elemental and a piece of the Triforce. There will soon be worse happenings if the interloper is allowed to continue on this dark path. You know of whom I speak. Vigo, a descendant of the feared Ganondorf, follows his father's ambitions to rule Hyrule. You must help us by finding all of the Elements, before he does. Hyrule's fate rests on your shoulders. If you won't do it for any other reason, do it for your parents._

_"My little Zelda, I now speak to you. It was wonderful to finally see you with my own eyes. You truly look like your mother. I implore you to help Link on his quest, should he choose to accept it. He will need your guidance and wisdom soon. He has great courage, but it will need reason to keep him from doing something rather…stupid._

_"Finding the Elementals and defeating Vigo will not be an easy task. There will be many trials, and many sorrows. But if nothing is done, the Chaos of the Elements will return, and nothing can be done._

_"Please help Hyrule. Help me. Help your parents. Find the Elementals and discover your destiny._

_"Your King and friend,_

_ "Roland_

_"P.S. The second letter attached to this one will gain you access to the castle, if you should wish to see me again."_

Link finished the letter, leaving a silence that left a few more mysteries and no explanations.

Zelda looked up at Link from her sitting position, grasping something green. "I have a gift to give you, Link," she said, handing the parcel up to him.

It was a set of clothes, complete with a belt, a set of packs, and a pair of boots.

"I was planning to give this to you for your seventeenth birthday, but it's not entirely finished… I think you'll need it more now, though."

Link moved behind a rock for privacy, and put on the clothes. It was a forest green tunic, with one arm sleeve entirely finished. The other was cut off like a tank top. There was a white long-sleeved undershirt as well. There were two arm guards, both brown, which cut off at the first joint on the finger. The brown boots were finely crafted with intricate designs. The belt was simple but strong, and the packs fit on it beautifully. There were a set of white pants as well, that went under the green tunic. There was a set of tunic-like chainmail, which peeked out from under the tunic. A green hat came with the set, fitting just behind Link's bangs.

"You look magnificent," Zelda said, being rather proud of herself. "Those packs are imbued with magical properties, making them able to hold many things. It almost looks like you're the old Hero of Legend." She frowned. "I'll have to fix that arm soon, though."

Link laughed. Zelda handed him the letter from Schatten. "I don't think we should read it just yet," she explained, as Link tried out his new pockets. Link picked up the map. It was an elaborate map of Hyrule, with several places marked out with an "x." Majora's handwriting was messily scrawled along the bottom.

_"I would recommend starting with the Fire Elemental, located in Death Mountain. Good luck!"_

Link and Zelda smiled at each other. Link rolled up the map, tying it to his belt. He offered his hand to Zelda, who gladly accepted it.

Galloping to the south toward Death Mountain, Link quietly wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	5. Fae: Doom

_In the depths of darkness, a small fae was chained to a wall. It sobbed, crying out it's woes into the uncaring darkness. The fae wiped her eyes, deciding that, henceforth, she hated people. They were cruel, uncaring beasts, who only looked out for themselves, and darn the rest. Her captor was a prime example. The door creaked. Speak of the devil, the small fae thought. The evil man, bearing a candle, stepped up to the cage that contained the fae, grinning evilly. The fae cowered in fear. "I have a task for you," the man grinned, green eyes radiating evil mirth. "I want you to kill the young rancher known as Link." The fae shook her head, not wanting to, but unable to deny her master's command. "As for the Princess…" The fae glanced up, fearing the worst. "…I want you to bring her to me…alive, as well as the corpse of Link." The man cackled, undoing the latch over the door. "Go." The fae complied, whizzing out of the room. The halls were echoing with the man's evil laughter as she sought out the doomed victim._

* * *

**A/N:** Man, sorry for the short chapter. I think that it's best for this to be it's own chapter though.


	6. The Gorons of Death Mountain

The hard rock was not nice on the feet. _Ah, well,_ Link thought. _At least there's a path_. The path was littered with chunks of rock and a few places where you had to climb. Link did okay, however Zelda did not. Skirts were not a good thing to be climbing in, and they restricted movement.

They reached the clearing where the Gorons had entrance to the volcano. To the left and off a ledge was the Goron hot spring, to the right was a random rock formation that looked like a set of stairs cutting off in midair. In front of them was a giant mountain, riddled with geysers, caves, and metal. Gorons dotted the place.

Link walked up to one and explained that they wanted to see the Elders. The Goron nodded in agreement, and rolled up into a ball. Link climbed on top, helped Zelda up, just in time to have the Goron spring out of his ball, flinging the two teens up to the next level.

"That," Zelda exhaled, "was not expected." Both of them sat there and caught their breath.

"On to the next level," cried Link, helping Zelda up.

They made their way up the mountain in the same process, eventually coming to the cavern that lead to the Goron Mines.

* * *

The teens came to the chamber that bordered the entrance to the Mines. A dozen Gorons stood around what was unmistakably an Elder, a Goron who looked like he would disintegrate into sand if you touched him. Surprisingly, he was holding his own against a Goron in his prime in a traditional sumo match.

The Elder shoved the Goron out of the ring as Link and Zelda came in. He brushed off his hands, and looked to where the Hylians stood in awe. The Goron Elder smiled at them.

"Come in, come in," he called. "It's been awhile since we had visitors up here! Not since the Twilight Hero! Jason," the Elder gestured to another Goron, one who had come in before Link, "tells me you are seeking the Elemental! I am Cor Goron."

Link nodded, wide-eyed. "I'm Link, and this is Zelda."

"Just like the heroes of old. I would gladly tell you of the Elemental, unfortunately, we've problems in our mines."

Jason stepped forward. "But, Elder, should we be telling these strangers?"

Cor raised his hand. "The last time we kept to ourselves, we ended up doing more damage than good. Plus, they mean no harm. Zelda here is proof enough." The Hylians exchanged a glance. "There is an evil dragon by the name of Doragon who has been causing trouble in our Mines. We are unable to mine anything, and so we starve and our trade dwindles. If you will defeat the dragon, we will show you the Elemental."

Link looked at Zelda, sharing a seemingly telepathic conversation. Link turned to Cor. "I'll do it."

"To pass into our mines, where only a Brother of the Gorons may pass, you will have to beat me in a sumo match." Cor took the position on the other side of the ring, behind a gray line in the tan rock.

Link stepped up to the position opposite Cor. They both stood at the ready, as Jason, the referee explained the rules.

"One: You can slap, grab, and shove your opponent. Anything else will be considered cheating. Two: Your goal is to push you opponent out of the ring. Three: Try not to injure each other. Four: No interference by outside parties." Jason held up his hand, calling in an unfamiliar language. He swung his hand down, calling out something that probably meant "go."

Link was taken by surprise as Cor grabbed him and shoved him back. Link struggled against the push, but the Goron had superior strength. Eventually, Link escaped the Goron's hold, and moved off to the side. The Goron followed him around, and Link decided to make a move. He swung his hand around and slapped the Goron. It knocked Cor silly, but Link thought he felt a few of his fingers break. Taking advantage of his opponent's dizziness, he grabbed ahold of the Goron and strained to move him towards the edge, having little luck. Cor recovered quickly, shook off Link, and slapped the daylights out of him. Luckily, it wasn't enough to put him out of it for the next five hours, but it was enough where Cor could shove him out of the ring without a struggle.

As Link landed on his rear, the Elder brushed off his hands. "Sorry, boy. Looks like you're just not strong enough. Try again later." The Gorons all sighed sadly as Link got up, feeling that his ribs were broken in a few places, and sporting a black eye. Zelda ran forward and helped Link up. They both left the chamber, Zelda supporting Link with an arm. The Gorons went back to their tournament, and no one noticed as Jason slipped out after the Hylians.


	7. The Help of Relics

"Wait!"

Link and Zelda turned around as the call rang around the now-empty and dark clearing. Jason the Goron was standing on the metal platform calling out to them. He came rolling down after them, stopping just short of running over Zelda's toes.

"I…" They stood there for a while in complete silence, Jason looking over Link's sorry state. "Come with me." Jason turned around, and led the Hylians to the hot spring. As they waded through the hot water, Link felt better. Jason led them to a solid rock wall, past a bend in the spring. The Goron's emblem, a three-pronged stone, encrusted the entire wall. Jason turned around and fished out a bottle of some red liquid, with numerous green colored things floating about in it. "Drink up."

Link took the bottle and took a gulp. Everyone heard a sickening crack as Link's bones re-glued themselves into place.

"What…exactly…was that stuff," Link panted, rubbing his ribs in excruciating pain.

"Red potion. Fixes most major injuries and replenishes your stamina. Made of red stew, magic, various herbs such as poppy seeds and cloves, as well as ground bat testes." Link spit out the sip he had taken, most of it landing over the poor Goron.

"That was meant as a joke." Zelda handed Jason a kerchief.

Link wiped the red spittle potion off his chin, nodding to Jason. "Sorry."

Link finished the potion as Jason punched the rock wall. "Feel free to take the bottle," the Goron said as the rock crumbled away. He led the teens into a brightly lit cavern, guarded by another Goron. "Jaritt," said Jason, nodding to the Goron. Jaritt slipped outside after a whispered conversation with Jason.

"This is the Hall of Goron Treasures. Many things are kept safe here, guarded day and night. The Hero of Legend possessed most of them. Here."

Jason picked up a pair of Iron Boots and Iron Gauntlets. "These will surely help you in the sumo match and in Death Mountain. As well as this." Jason handed Link a scroll. "This teaches you some magic abilities. I believe this one is a lightning spell."

Link made a series of motions, starting by waving up his cupped hands towards the heavens, then bringing them down in a fist on the floor, yelling "GODDESSES' WRATH!" as he did so. The result was a lightning bolt coming down into Link's fist, striking and traveling along the floor, zapping the socks off whatever was in the vicinity.

"We didn't need a demonstration, thank you very much," said the singed Goron, as Zelda wide-eyedly examined her brown-burnt hair.

"I bet it does the devil on whoevers' carrying anything metal, though," Zelda claimed.

Link continued to avidly read the scroll as Jason turned to Zelda. "This will aid you in aiding Link." He handed off a beautifully crafted bow, complete with a large quiver and perfectly made arrows. "This is said to have been the Hero's, although it has since lost all of it's magical qualities." Zelda gently took the bow, and slung it lovingly across her back.

"Now, feel free to sleep here. I'm on guard duty anyway. Oh, don't let anyone know about this. It's considered treason to let anyone other than a Goron in here, and to let them take stuff."

Link and Zelda settled down on the carpets covering the sandstone floor, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Link gulped. He was not having very bright prospects for his upcoming sumo match, despite being garbed in both the Iron Boots and Gauntlets. The boots were pretty darned heavy, and made a clanging stomping noise whenever he took a step. The gauntlets, however, seemed to have a spell on them that made them light so that Link's hands could function normally. He wore the on his armguards, deciding that the extra protection could help. He also made sure to bring plenty of red potion, just in case.

The Gorons were all waiting for him, surprisingly not noticing his new footwear. He stomped up to the Elder, who gladly took his challenge. Link plodded up to the starting position opposite Cor Goron. Jason, once again, swung his hand up and flung it down, calling in the same foreign language.

This time Link took the offensive. Grabbing the Elder, he shoved him back. Cor struggled out of Link's hold, and attempted to slap him. Link ducked and sidestepped, once again grabbing the Goron and shoving him. This time, Cor almost went off the edge before shaking Link off. Link slapped his opponent, which shoved him off the platform.

Cor got up from where he had landed. He smiled at Link, seemingly glad he landed on his rear.

"Now we can proceed. You are now a Brother to the Gorons. Yes, Zelda is as well," he added, noticing Link's enquiring glance. "Now, you can enter the Mines and defeat Doragon!" The Gorons let out a mighty cheer. "Let him pass." The two Goron guards slid aside, leaving the entrance to the Mines wide open.

As Link and Zelda disappeared into the tunnel, the Elder addressed Jason.

"Next time, let me know beforehand."


	8. The Fire Elemental

Link grabbed Zelda as she nearly slid off the platform. This was a treacherous place, and although the Gorons were supposed to mine here, the platforms were riddled with holes and other devices meant to flip you into the lava.

"It seems like these Gorons were up for a challenge," Zelda laughed, trying to ease off some of the tension.

"Or they were just constantly testing each other," Link responded, keeping a death hold on Zelda as they moved along the very small ledge.

So far, the Mines had not turned up even a scale of dragon, and Link's hat had already caught on fire. Twice.

As they got off on one of the remaining rock platforms, Zelda found a chest.

"I found the Boss Key!"

"Good job, Zelda. And the boss door should be around this corner," Link replied, studying the dungeon map they had found several rooms previously, and walking off in the direction the map pointed.

"Aargh!"

Link discovered that he had nearly walked off the platform. He had just grabbed the edge before meeting the same fate as a rock had before him.

Zelda offered him her hand, helping him up onto some sure footing. "Watch where you're going," Zelda said, squeezing his hand. "I thought I had nearly lost you."

Link acknowledged her fear with a smile, before going to a carful observation of the room.

"It looks like there's a bombable wall over there," Link pointed. Link had acquired some bombs and a bomb bag from a traveling peddler duo by the name of Tingle and Walter, and they had proved of great use during the duration of the Mines. "But how do we get over there?"

"Leave it to me." Zelda stepped forward, gesturing for Link to hand her a bomb. She tied the explosive to an arrow, and set it to her bow. "Light it," she said, grinning evilly, seemingly excited about what she was about to do.

"You do realize the dangers of this experiment…"

"Shut up and light it!"

Link complied, and Zelda let loose with a bomb-arrow. The entire wall exploded, coming down a jumpable distance away, making a large path to the giant boss door.

Zelda grinned at the stupefied Link. "That…was…AWESOME," she squealed.

Link just shook his head, and walked to the boss door. Luckily, the key hole was low enough for Link to insert the key in. The doors opened with a looming groan.

Link gulped. "Let's do this."

* * *

Link's tunic was on fire. He ran around, screaming bloody murder, as Zelda tried to put it out. Doragon, a giant, looming coal-black with fire for a mane, flew around the ceiling, trying to squish the Hylians with it.

The opponents were on an unstable stalactite, one that had conveniently dropped into the lava as the teens had entered the room. Doragon, a giant firedrake with a suspicious crystal on his head, had immediately looked up from a Goron meal, it turned out the Gorons were being picked off one by one as well, tossed the carcass aside, and immediately set fire to Link's tunic.

As Zelda patted out Link's tunic, he assessed the situation. Doragon had three main attacks, collapse the ceiling, set fire to everything in sight, and come up out of the lava on either side of the stalactite and try to slash the Hylians to ribbons.

"Zelda," Link addressed her. "See if you can hit the crystal on his head when he comes out of the lava." Zelda nodded in acknowledgement, and fitted a bomb-arrow to her bow.

Doragon burst out of the lava a few seconds later. Zelda loosed the arrow, hitting the crystal straight on. The dragon roared in pain, resting his head on the stalactite. Link took the opportunity and whacked the crystal with his sword, eventually shattering it. The dragon squirmed around, roaring in pain, eventually dying and settling in the lava. It exploded into a sort of inky dust, and left a heart-shaped stone lying behind.

Link picked up the heart stone, and examined it.

"That's a Heart Container," Zelda explained. "It increases your endurance, stamina, and ability to heal yourself." Link put it in his pockets.

As the teens turned to go, there was a swooshing sound, as the edges of the stalactite lit up with a giant firewall. Link drew his sword, Zelda her bow, and spun around.

A huge fairy was there, the firewall licking her red legs. Her hair was the essence of fire itself, waving and ever changing, curling up on itself, as she stood there, hands on hips. She smiled a warm smile.

_"Link,"_ she boomed, her giant voice reverberating throughout the room, _"You have done well. You have freed the Gorons and saved me in the process. I am the Fire Elemental, and I mark you as my master and my friend. As a token of my gratitude, I present to you another magic spell."_

The fairy waved her arms down on Link, magic falling down on him. Link held his hands to the side, cupping a fireball, then waved up one arm, then tossed the fireball down on the ground, calling out "DIN'S FIRE!" as he did so. The result was a traveling firewall encircling Link, traveling outward in a circle, scorching anything in it's path, but thankfully missing Zelda.

_"As you free each Elemental and gain spells, your magic abilities will increase. Zelda,"_ the Elemental turned to her. _"That bow regains it's magical qualities as you use it to do good. As you free each Elemental, they will bless the bow."_ Then the Elemental addressed them both. _"When the bow is returned to it's light-filled state, and you possess all of the Elements, then will you be able to defeat the one who bears the Triforce of Power. Beware, my comrades, for a shadow stalks you."_

The Elemental began to shrink, turning from a huge fairy to a small fae. The fae then whirled around the room, turning to a red light streak, and struck Link in the left hand. Link cried out in pain as a red streak appeared on his hand, streaking off the Triforce and around his hand.

_"I give you the power of Fire."_


	9. After Party

Link walked back into the Sumo Chamber, to the raucous cheer of the Gorons. Jason ran forward and crushed Link in a giant Goron hug.

"I am so glad to see you, Brother! We were worried that you would die!"

"Of course he wouldn't die. The blood of the Knights of Hyrule flows in his veins," the Elder said.

"He might die if you keep hugging him like that," Zelda countered.

Jason immediately dropped the squished Hylian, having him crash to the floor. Groaning, Link got up, rubbing his back in pain. "We also found the Fire Elemental. Any chance why it was in there instead of where it should be," Zelda asked.

The Gorons all looked confused, while the Elder looked sheepish. "Well, uh," Cor Goron stuttered. Zelda raised an eyebrow. "It was for the good of the tribe…uh…and killing two birds with one stone…as the proverb says…"

"You lied to us for your own good?" The Goron broke under Zelda's stare.

"I'm sorry," he bawled, throwing himself down at Zelda's feet. "I didn't want to scare the tribe, because they would go crazy if they found the Elemental missing, and I wanted help, and…and…"

"We would have helped you anyways," Link said, recovered. "We aren't the type of people to just up and leave." Zelda nodded in agreement.

"I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me?" They shook hands.

Jason spoke up. "So, what can you do with the Fire Elemental?"

In response, Link extended his hand toward a lit torch, and the fire snaked toward his hand, curling up and around it like a snake. Link had found out that he could control fire as well as use the magic spells in the durations of the trip back through the Mines. Link set the fire flying around the room, taking the shape of a worm-like dragon with fire-like mane. He finished his trick by making the dragon curl up in the torch, before returning to it's regular shape. Link took a bow as the Gorons clapped in awe.

After a severe party thrown by the Gorons, during which Jason had almost back-flipped through a wall, it was time for Link and Zelda to head down the mountain. Finding a set of abandoned mine carts, the trip down the mountain was made much easier, whooshing down the trail the mine carts had taken. Zelda, sitting with Link in the cart-turned-roller-coaster, asked, "Where to next?" Link took out his map, trying to keep it from flapping without letting go of his hat.

As he unrolled it, a new line burned itself into the map, in Majora's handwriting.

_"Awesome job! I would acquire the Wind Elemental next. It's currently floating somewhere in the Gerudo Desert."_

Link and Zelda exchanged a glance. The Gerudo Desert was not something to be taken lightly. The thermometers there soared above 150 degrees in the daytime, dropping below zero in the night. No water, no food, and a moderately hostile gang of bandit women dropped survival rates to somewhere in the teens. Since the feared Ganondorf originated from that clan, it had been discriminated against and had taken on a rather bad rep.

"It can't be helped," Link sighed, dubious about the prospect of crossing the desert.

"The trip there is half the fun," Zelda said to lighten the mood. Just then, the mine cart jolted, flipping the two young adults out of it onto a metal grating floor.

"Oh, yes. That _trip_ was fun," Link said sarcastically, untangling himself from Zelda and standing up. "Maybe we should save some of it 'til next _fall_."

"Oh, do shut up."

They were in a shop-looking place on the second floor, metal boxes stacked floor to top. It was dark, since there was an absence of torches or any kind of fire on the second floor. The owner of the shop came running up the stairs as Link looked at a sign that said "Extremely flammable. Keep away from fire."

The shop owner, who wore a pair of greasy overalls and a welding mask on his blonde head with a white muscle shirt, looked at the situation.

"It's been a long time since anything came through that door. I thought you might be some more bomb supplies. I'm Kain B. Barnes III, owner and maker of Barnes' Bombs."

"I'm Link. This is Zelda. We thought this was an abandoned track."

"It's all right. Wanna buy some bombs? They explode!" He grinned maniacally.

Link and Zelda left the store in Kakariko with a few more bombs then they had before. They were walking to The Winter Wolf when a voice suddenly stopped them.

"Peasants! I will get you for the embarrassment you caused to me!" Yuki-ne, on top of the hot spring building, leapt down onto an awning below it. He ripped it, falling through onto the porch of the building. Zelda and Link rolled their eyes, walking past him. For some odd reason, a horde of bats, known as Keese, flew towards the siblings and proceeded to attack them.

"GODDESSES' WRATH!" Link brought his hands down, shocking the Keese into oblivion, and continued to walk on, unaware that he had been watched.


	10. The Gerudo

Nighttime in the desert was not fun. The Hylians had to skirt scorpions, snakes, tarantulas, and other probably poisonous creatures. They had decided not to take the horse, because while it would have been faster, it would have taken its toll on the food rations. They had to make up by traveling through the night, sleeping in the shadows of the dunes when the sun reached it's peak.

Link wrapped his cloak around him tighter, frigid in the cold air. Zelda's teeth were chattering as she followed blindly in his wake, causing Link to worry about her when his mind wasn't preoccupied with insects and water. Link dropped back to walk with her, sharing his cloak with her as they walked along the dunes.

They walked for a seemingly endless time, until Link spotted a building in the distance.

"Zelda, look!" He pointed at the rectangular structure. "There's a building! Come on!" Link grabbed Zelda's hand, pulling her in the direction of the building. Zelda stumbled along after him, her body numb in the winter-like air.

Link stepped on something. A scorpion, in it's squished dying throes, retaliated by stabbing Link in the foot. As the poison entered his bloodstream and quickly spread throughout it, Link fell over on his side while Zelda screamed bloody murder.

"Goddess…darned…bugs…," he slurred, the whole world going black.

* * *

Link woke up in a stone room.

It took a moment for his senses to fully regain consciousness as well. When they came back, Link realized he was sprawled face-up on a stone floor, bathed in warm sunshine. He blinked, relaxing in the warmth. He heard some chattering coming from out the window, like a gentle buzz in the background. His surroundings were all stone, bathed in sunlight coming from some small windows high up in the wall. There was some straw piled up in various corners, and a door to Link's left, with a box on its right side. He shifted a little, feeling his bones creak as he adjusted his position. He had obviously not spent the night on any bedding whatsoever. He tried to sit up, only to be caught on something his wrists had. He looked at both of them, realizing he was manacled to the floor. His ankles were in the same position. He struggled to break free, only enticing more pain and fear as he couldn't break out. He decided this wasn't heaven.

The door banged open and something came in. Link spun towards it in fear, recognizing it to be a Gerudo soldier.

She was dressed in only a light-blue bikini-styled top with matching bell-styled pants that closed around her ankles, both with a matching geometric design along the open parts. Her hair was a seal-brown, and her forehead was crowned with a dark blue jewel, surrounded by gold designs, along with matching earrings on her rounded ears, and a necklace styled the same way as the crown. Her shoes were flat and curled around into a point, colored the same light blue. She was tan, mostly because of standing around in the sun all day. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a golden clasp. She also wore a golden belt, with one end holding a scabbard and the other a set of keys. The most frightening thing about her appearance was the big curved sword she had hoisted over one shoulder.

Link had learned that the Gerudo were a race that bore only women, until every hundred years or so, when a male was born who was the leader of the Gerudo, essentially running a harem of warrior women. He had also learned that the Gerudo would ride into Castle Town every year around spring, steal themselves some boyfriends, and leave, then the boyfriends would come wandering back, tattered, torn, and unwilling to speak about what had happened to them. Either Link would be cut to ribbons for fun, or he would find himself wondering if the Gerudo had any sexually transmitted diseases.

The Gerudo soldier dismissed the cell guard, who handed her something before disappearing. The soldier took a few steps in, set down the tray on the box, and walked to the scared Hylian. She whipped out the key ring, searching through the keys until she found the right one.

"We found you collapsed and nearly dead in the desert," she stated, unlocking the wrist cuffs. "If Zelda hadn't screamed for help, you would be dead." She backed up and grabbed the tray, while Link sat up and rubbed his wrists. She handed the tray to the teen, saying, "I'm Susan, by the way."

Link tore off a piece of the bread, raising an eyebrow. "Link. It's not a very Gerudo-ish name, is it?"

"My dad named me. What's your relationship with Zelda?"

"She's my sister."

"Funny. You two look like twins, but your hair is different colors. One brown, one blonde."

"That would be my fault. I accidently zapped her with a lightning bolt." Link took a gulp of water as Susan unlocked the ankle manacles.

The door burst open then. Link had a hacking fit as he inhaled some water when he saw Zelda.

She was garbed in a Gerudo outfit, this time pink, but looking essentially like Susan's, and instead of a sword, she had her bow slung across her back. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Man, it took me forever to find this place! You really need to give better directions than 'that big tall sandy building at the top floor'." Zelda noticed Link coughing. "And what's the matter? The outfit helps keep the Gerudo from sweating buckets in the desert."

"Yeah, not to mention the fact about showing off for guys," Link responded, rubbing his chest. Zelda snorted.

"I would recommend wearing what the guys wear out here," she said, smirking as she dropped a bundle at his feet. Link lifted up the parcel, examining the clothes, which weren't big enough to make a pot holder, let alone cover anything.

"No way in hell."


	11. Minor Problems

Link followed Susan and Zelda through the Gerudo marketplace, his tunic actually very fitting for the desert heat, as it was made of some light, apparently magical, fabric. The Gerudo dropped what they were doing and looked at Link as soon as he passed, conversing in whispered tones. Apparently, they had never seen a male who was not chained to the floor or Gerudo.

So, they can take us to the Elemental, right," Link asked, catching up with Zelda. This elicited more surprise and whispering from the Gerudo.

"What's their problem," he whispered to Zelda, who shrugged.

"Non-Gerudo males tend to be seen as lower status than females," Susan explained, overhearing him. They entered a cave, which was nicely cool after the blistering heat. "Our temporary leader is here, and she will tell you more about the Elemental."

The leader was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, reading a dusty old scroll. She was dressed in the same garb as Susan, except for her clothes were a ceremonial red with black geometric designs and she wore a veil covering the lower half of her face.

Susan sat down in the same position, motioning for Link and Zelda to join them. The leader rolled up the scroll as Link and Zelda adjusted their seating.

"I am Kate, the temporary leader of the Gerudo."

"Why are you temporary leader? Not just leader," Zelda questioned. Kate sighed. She wasn't expecting this question this early in the meeting.

"After the…_execution_…of Ganondorf…" Susan hissed, cutting off Kate. She gazed scornfully at Susan. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"But we have every right to be afraid of him," Susan retorted. "He tried to destroy half the world, and nearly succeeded, had it not been for the courage of Hyrule's greatest heroes. He made this world _a living hell_. He made our lives a living hell. Tell me why we aren't supposed to be afraid of him!"

"Ganondorf is DEAD, Susan, a fact that you would be well received to remember. He can no longer scourge this world…"

"He can," Link quietly interrupted. "His offspring lives on among us." The Gerudo women looked terrified of this fact, remembering some terror of days long ago. "Which is why we need your help. But please finish your story before we get into business."

"After the final execution of Ganondorf, we were left leaderless, broken apart, and hopeless, despised by the rest of the world for harboring devil spawn like him, which, I might add, is the fault of the Twinrova. The Gerudo decided to take charge of themselves, instead of waiting for another hundred years for a male to be born. They elected a leader, my auntie, for the time being. But Auntie died in battle, and I was elected to take her place." She shrugged. There was a commotion outside. Susan leapt up and went to take care of it.

"I apologize for the earlier outburst. Susan believes that revenge should be enacted on Ganondorf, and that we also have every right to be scared of him. Conflicting beliefs, in my opinion. She would do well in discarding her longing of revenge. He killed many of her family members in the Twilit Hyrule. It was only luck, and our superb hiding place, that we managed to survive the Twilight Era. Now, what is it you want?"

"We would like access to the Wind Elemental. We had a tip-off it was here."

"Why so? The only ones who wanted the Elemental, that we have met, are bent on the takeover of Hyrule."

"In order to defeat Vigo, the son of Ganondorf, we need to gather the Elementals," Zelda explained, ears twitching as the hubbub outside grew louder.

"It's a disgrace to the Gerudo if the leader has illegitimate offspring, even if the leader was someone like Ganondorf." Kate spat on the ground. "We also have a…minor problem."

"We'll help you take care of it," Zelda exclaimed. "We have defeated a giant dragon before."

A blood-curling scream sounded from outside the cave.

"Oh no," Kate whispered, turning white. Zelda and Link ran out of the cave, weapons drawn, followed by Kate, scabbard and sword in hand.

A giant bird colored and shaped much like an oversized cockatiel, but with feet and a beak like a bird of prey, loomed over the market place, it's flapping wings causing mini-tornados throughout the Gerudo city.

"YOU CALL THAT A MINOR PROBLEM?!"

As Link fought to make way against the headwind, he noticed something caught in the bird's claws.

**"You dare take up arms against me, me who allowed you to live peacefully,"** the giant bird bellowed. **"Now you will die!"**

Susan let out a terrified scream as the bird scrabbled for a hold on a sandy building, trying to gain enough balance where he could kill her without falling over.

A fireball hit the bird on the nose, scorching it's brilliant plumage and diverting it's attention from it's helpless victim, roaring in pain.

**"Who dares…?"** The bird's rusty eyes fixed on Link, who was gathering all the fire from all the available places into a giant, convulsing, fireball. Kate ran up to him, yelling something incomprehensible. The fireball grew bigger as a river of fire gushed toward it.

Link thrust his hands toward the bird, sending the fire meteor careening towards the bird, who tried to back away from it, failing and taking a fireball to the face.

The bird screeched as the fireball burned its' feather's black. It turned toward Link, rage in its' eyes. Its' face was entirely black, save for the tips of its' crest, which were blood red. It growled menacingly, landing on the sandy ground. It walked forward a few steps, Susan having since fainted, tossing between the bird's toes like a rag doll. The bird stepped in front of Link, who had gathered up what remained of the fire in one hand.

**"And who are you, little worm?"**

"Who are you?"

**"You do not know of the Great Helmaroc King, Lord of the Wind and Skies?"**

"And you do not know of me, Link the Hero, and Master of the Fire Element?"

The Helmaroc King let out a screech as something stabbed it's toes. Zelda, while Link had been distracting it, had climbed up onto the bird's feet, rescued Susan, and took a stab at one of it's feet.

The Helmaroc King flew up into the sky, unfortunately taking Zelda with it.

Zelda screamed as she clung on to the bird's giant talons, as Link running forward and yelling her name.

"Link!" A mystical female voice sang through his head, speaking in some foreign language, but Link understanding it as clear as day.

**_"Remember Fire consumes Wind!"_**

Link divided the remaining fire into two portions, and shot the fire under the bird's wings. He concentrated on keeping it there as the fire ate away the lift under the bird's wings.

The bird crashed to the ground, it's wings flopping, and hitting it's head on one of the buildings. Link ran forward and searched through the mass of feathers, unearthing a windswept and very alarmed Zelda, who let out a string of fluent profanity.

The bird twitched, scaring Zelda up and behind Link. They ran away from the bird and into the crack leading to the cave, watching as it got up. The Helmaroc King looked around, and seeing no signs of life, limped away and took off, leaving a giant talon behind.

"How'd you cut off it's foot," Link whispered to Zelda, remaining on watch until they were sure the beastie had went away.

"Susan's fault. I tried to pry her loose, but she was stuck. So, instead of cutting off her clothes, I cut off the bird's toe." Link nodded reasonably, deciding that that solution had been much better.

They walked into the cave where the Gerudo were huddled together in a corner, staring blankly at the crack.

"So, who's the 'minor problem'?"

Kate slumped down the wall, leaning against it for support. The rest of the Gerudo followed suit, with the Hylians sitting cross-legged on the carpet.

"The Helmaroc King came to our territory two years ago. He set up residence in one of our temples, and try as we might, we couldn't get him to move. That's how Auntie died. Then he started demanding tribute, forty percent of our food and one Gerudo each month. Our numbers have been dwindling, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Kate sobbed silently as she cried for her people; the survivors were recovering from the shock of the attack. "Susan was angry at this fact, and was always devising ways that we could get rid of him." Kate glanced at Susan's unconscious form.

"So you gave up?"

"We nearly got killed," Kate retorted. "She stopped after that, but was always mad at him. He killed her boyfriend, a man by the name of Cameron. Unfortunately, most of the tribe was not sorry to see Cameron go, which only made her madder. The Helmaroc King needs to be destroyed, but we are not powerful enough to do it."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Let me guess, he probably has the Elemental as well."

Kate looked shocked, then hung her head and nodded. Link picked up his weapons and stood up, startling the Gerudo. He gazed determinedly at the group.

"What are we waiting for?"


	12. The Wind Temple

Link realized he had made a terrible mistake: He had not been born with wings. He stood above a numerous-foot drop, contemplating the deep darkness below. He kicked a rock into the chasm, watching as it dropped into the darkness. Nothing happened. _The Goddesses must HATE me_, he bitterly thought as he turned to Zelda.

"Nothing," he shrugged. Zelda pouted.

"Remind me again how this is a temple?"

Link shrugged again, taking observation of his surroundings. Just inside the door, on a stone ridge jutting out over the chasm, they stood, wondering what the heck the Gerudo were thinking when they built this thing. On the other side of the yawning cavern was another platform.

"They must have some way they got across," Zelda stated.

"That's the hundredth time you said that."

"Just sayin', they must have had some way."

"Hundredth and one."

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. This was grating on their nerves.

"Well, doesn't look like there's any other way." Link took off his hat, stretching it out a few times. "If I don't respond in five minutes, I've either been eaten or I'm dead. See ya."

Link stepped off the platform into the abyss.

* * *

Link opened his eyes and realized he wasn't dead. Or, heaven was a very dark place, full of creepy red eyes that looked like they wanted to rip your face off and eat it, but Link found that highly improbable. Link gazed lovingly at his hat, which had acted as a parachute during his fall. He fitted it back on to his head, looking around.

He was in a dark place, a hallway that went on for Goddesses knew how long. There were creepy red eyes, most of them blinking sleepily at him from the ceiling. He had most likely landed in a popular nesting spot for Keese. The only light that came in was through a wide crack in the ceiling, which was where he came through.

He didn't want to alert the Keese, but he needed to let Zelda know that her brother was alive and uneaten. He was wondering how when something hot landed on his head.

"GODDESSDARNEDMOTHERF-" He cursed advently, while the torch that had landed on his head blazed merrily in the darkness, now on the floor.

"Link? Is that you," Zelda called down into the darkness. "Thank goodness! I thought you had died!"

"I am obviously NOT dead," Link fumed up at her, rubbing his burned head.

"Anyway, I thought the torch would help!"

Link stared around at the creepy red eyes that now _really_ looked like they wanted to rip is face off and eat it. "Yeaaaah. Huge help." Link unsheathed his sword, preparing for the Keese attack.

He swatted the Keese out of the air as they surrounded him, eventually clearing out all of them.

"Okay, Zelda, it's safe to come down!"

Link waited a few minutes, while nothing happened. "Zelda?"

Zelda landed right on top of him, and they crumpled into a heap. Zelda sat surprised on top of Link, who was sprawled on the sandy floor.

"My poor head," he groaned, rubbing it.

* * *

Link ducked behind his shield as a Furnix, a red bird like a phoenix, spat out a series of fireballs at him. He stopped the fireballs, and sent them whirling back at the Furnix. He sighed as the bird fell onto the platform and died. He glanced back at a pillar, which Zelda was hiding behind after he skirt had almost been caught on fire. Zelda caught up to him, and they proceeded quietly through the room. They were coming up on the Helmaroc King's inner chamber. They had found a map of the dungeon, which revealed that the bird was using it as his own personal castle.

They were almost upon him, but their progress was slowed down by the fact that there were numerous cliffs and flying enemies that were bent on their destruction. Link had recently acquired the double clawshot, a grappling device that fitted over his hands that allowed him to hook on to wooden, specially designed metal things, and vines, and then propel onto another set of wall.

Link walked up to the edge of the platform and shot out the clawshot to a set of vines on a wall above a chasm. Zelda quickly grabbed onto Link before the clawshot's tension dragged him to the wall. Link aimed for the next set of vines as Zelda clung onto his waist tightly. As they landed on the platform, Link stowed the clawshots back in his pockets. He then walked to an open door and lifted it up, watching as Zelda ran through, then going through himself.

As the door shut behind him, bars shut down on it. Link drew his sword, preparing for the enemy that would show itself. Once he defeated the enemy, the doors would re-open and they could pass through.

Nothing happened.

The room was semi-dark, with metal wall decorated with nothing. The room was completely silent, with only sound being Zelda and Link's shuffling. Eventually that faded out into nothing as well. Link could hear his heart beating, loud and clear, and the blood rushing through his body. Zelda looked like she was experiencing the same thing as well.

Something whoosed out of the shadows and slapped Link hard across the face. He fell backwards, looking for his attacker. Nothing was there. He leapt up and whirled around. The room fell into complete darkness. His foe slapped him again.

Link whirled around, and his foe hit him in the stomach. Link fell on his hands and knees, winded as his foe smirked in the darkness.

_:Can't fight something you can't see:_ it giggled, fading into the shadows.

Link leaned on his sword, the room returning to it's eerie quietness. _"There has to be some way to defeat this thing. But what?"_

Link sighed, standing up again. The phantom socked him in the eye. Link fell back into a crouch, now sporting a black eye. Link crouched there, loosing hope, and wondering what the heck was going on.

Link's highly sensitive ears twitched, picking up silent sounds. He then realized the answer to his question. Closing his eyes, he picked up sounds that he couldn't hear before. Air passing through the chamber, a bug skittling across the floor, his clothes rustling. He picked up the apparition's location by sound, skirting the circular outer wall and watching him from the shadows.

Link stood up, eyes still closed. The shadow watched him, confused, before it leapt out of the darkness to strike him. Link whirled around and stabbed the shadow, opening his eyes in the process.

Standing there, run through, wheezing and looking surprised, was Zelda.

Link stared as Zelda stumbled backwards, clutching at her stomach. She looked at him with sadness and surprise, and slumped onto the floor. Link stared wide-eyed at the lifeless body of what had been his sister, stupefied. Link felt a hand on his shoulder, and whirled around.

Zelda stood there looking all confused at the scene. The dead Zelda then burst into inky darkness, and the room lightened with both light and sound. The bars over the doors lifted.

Link relaxed and looked relived, and hugged Zelda. Zelda returned the hug, and they left the room together.

* * *

_The fae flew out of the circular room, glad that her Shadow had failed. She had observed this Link, and found him so much kinder than her original assumption of humans. The fae flew onward, but then felt the tugging of her master's call. Instantly she was afraid. He master must have found out about her hesitation from one of his monsters. She turned and flew apprehensively towards the exit._


	13. The Wind Element

Link crept into the Helmaroc King's inner chamber, hiding behind a giant cabinet that was obviously custom made for the giant bird. Zelda followed closely behind, as they ducked under the cabinet.

"Gross," Zelda whispered upon viewing the underside of the cabinet. "There're dust bunnies under here."

"More like dust horsies," Link returned.

"Is the Helmaroc King here?" Link closed his eyes, searching through the noises. He nodded when he pinpointed the King.

He was fitting a bird-head shaped helmet adorned with a metal crest like a low mohawk. He gazed at himself in a mirror as Link and Zelda crept up the cabinet. They sneaked along the mirror, hoping against hope that the giant birdie wouldn't notice them. The Helmaroc King, unfortunately, did.

The giant bird squawked in fury and pecked at the interlopers, who scattered like roaches. Link observed the Helmaroc as he ran, looking for blind and weak spots.

The only place seemed to be the helmet's crest, thin enough where he could split the helmet in two and strike the head.

Link called to Zelda and they ran under the chest-of-drawers. Link told her of his plan, and she agreed.

"On the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

Link and Zelda ran out from under the chest-of-drawers, attracting the attention of the Helmaroc. Zelda skirted a path about the rug, followed closely by the bird. She was nearly stomped on, but was saved by the Helmaroc's missing toe from his left foot.

Link climbed up the Helmaroc's back, grabbing onto his helmet as the bird writhed in his frantic chase after Zelda. He grabbed the crest and started sawing with his sword.

"TIMBER," Link yelled as the helmet came crashing down. The bird tried to see what was up on his head, shaking it around so that Link had to hold onto the bird's crest of feathers. An arrow plunged into the bird's eye, spurting blood all over his white plumage and diverting his attention back to Zelda. As Link whacked the bird and Zelda assailed it with arrows, the fight slowly went out of it.

Eventually, it flopped over on it's side and died, throwing Link off it's head and nearly squishing Zelda again. It burst into inky blackness, leaving behind a heart container and a cleaved helmet.

Link and Zelda waited for five minutes, looking for the Elemental, but nothing happened.

Zelda looked at him. "Maybe Kate was wrong." Link sighed in response, not wanting to go through another temple.

Suddenly, there was a crashing and whooshing sound as the furniture and the trappings of the room disintegrated into pure, clean, wind and gathered into the middle of the room.

A giant green fairy hovered there, her body a light green, as well as her hair. She wore a skimpy covering of thin dark green leafy vines over her breasts and privates. Her most unusual feature was her hair, a thin, ever-waving mass of light green that went past her feet and covered one eye partially with her long bangs that flipped off to her left. She had a frail build, and a soft air about her, but it was tinged with forgetfulness.

_"Thank you, Link,"_ the Wind breathed, her voice floating into the highest reaches of the room and tickling Link's ears. _"I am the Wind Elemental. I am ever grateful to you, and you as well, Zelda. You have freed me from the spells which The Helmaroc King and his benefactor placed me under. I was transformed into furniture…"_ The fairy trailed off. _"I, of course, would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that."_ Link smiled as the fairy blushed. _"My friend, I am glad to have a master such as you. I give you a magic spell as well."_ The fairy spun around and wafted her arms down toward Link.

Link lifted up on his toes, and started spinning around and around, turning into a blur as the wind blew around him, creating a tornado. He stopped suddenly, flinging both his arms to his left, and crying out, "WHIRLWIND!" A series of tornados flew off Link's major tornado, with the force to blow the clothes off somebody (but, fortunately, Zelda was unaffected by this).

Link returned to the fairy. _"Please save my brethren. Oh, before I take leave, I must tell you that you will not be able to control the weather with the power of wind. You can only warp the wind."_

The Elemental began to shrink, rocketing around the room in a green blur, and then striking Link in the left hand. He cried out as a green mark burned itself onto his skin, streaking off the Triforce below the red streak.

_"I give you the power of Wind."_


	14. After Party Gerudo-Style

Link groaned as Susan caught hold of him in another rib-crushing hug. Link had returned to the Gerudo city when both he and Zelda had been picked up, hugged, and carried to the Gerudo dormitory building. Then a wild party had commenced, in which a few Gerudo had come close to trying to seduce him. Zelda saved the grateful Link from these unwanted advances, dealing out Death Glares left and right. Susan kept following him, hugging him and thanking him repeatedly. Susan released Link from her hug, and he rubbed his ribs.

"Honestly, don't you have anything better to do," Link asked the Gerudo.

"I could do some gymnastics," Susan said, perking up.

Zelda swooped down on Susan, glaring and smiling at her, and said, "Why don't you do some, then?"

Susan started flipping and doing some rather complicated stunts, and everybody oohed and awed. At least, until Susan flipped out an open window.

Link grimaced as he leaned out the window. "You think she'll be okay?"

Zelda sniggered under her breath. "Oh, I think she'll be okay. Anyway, shouldn't we be leaving?"

Link nodded tiredly. "I know, but I'm gonna miss this place."

"I'm not," Zelda cheekily smiled. "Can you use the Wind Element in any way to speed us along?"

Link smiled. "I have an idea. Hey, Kate!"

Kate trotted up to them. "Yeah?"

"We've got to get going. Do you have a carpet on hand?"

"Sure."

"We want to use it."

"Okay. Hang on." Kate left the two Hylians. Zelda glanced sideways at Link and smiled. Zelda had always fanaticized riding on a flying carpet when she was little.

Kate returned with a brightly colored carpet, and unfurled it in the middle of the room. The Gerudo backed away as Zelda and Link sat on it. Link closed his eyes and the room swirled with wind, nearly blowing out the torches, and lifted the carpet up into the air.

"See ya," Link and Zelda called as the carpet swooshed out the window.

As the carpet flew over the full-moonlit desert, Link pulled out his map. Majora's curly handwriting burned itself again into the map.

_"Good job, my children! The next Elemental, Earth, is in Faron Woods, also known as the Lost Woods."_

Link and Zelda looked at each other, confused.

"Faron Woods? Never heard of that place," Link said, rechecking the map.

"I've heard of the Lost Woods. It's a treacherous place, one that you can get lost in easily. Then you turn into a Skull Kid, a little demon that plays it's flute endlessly and lures others into getting lost. It's also fabled to hold the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword."

"Makes sense. Awright, let's go."


	15. The Oracle

The Castle and Castle Town experienced a strange sight as a flying carpet accelerated over it, flying due south.

It reportedly passed over the blackened remains of the Hero Ranch, and flew over a great forest that spanned more than five miles, eventually passing down through the canopy into the forest, startling several ravens.

Link and Zelda climbed off the rug, and Link rolled it up and stowed it in a tree.

"We'll come back for it later," Link assured Zelda, marking an "x" in the tree.

They walked through the forest, following a path that a sign said went to fortuneteller's house. It was built like a tree house, high in a tree. It had a ladder leading up to a porch, which had a cloth door pulled to one side. It was labeled with a sign that said "Fortunes' Told. 10 rupees per sight. ~Oracle Caroline and Rio DaFairy."

Link and Zelda climbed the ladder and entered the very dark house. It was lit by candles and some incense was burning, making the room smoky and hazy. It had a table off to the left with stumps for seats, and a bed to the center and the right. It had two pots standing sentry at the door. The table was littered with charms and a glass ball, and a female Hylian was asleep, drooling on the table, with a fairy also asleep on her head.

Link observed the person, who was probably the Oracle Caroline. She had honey-brown hair that was pulled into a waterfall braid behind her head, and was dressed in a dark green sari with patterns of brown and lighter greens with a jade veil covering the lower half of her face. She had on emerald earrings and a complicated emerald choker necklace. The fairy on her head, Rio, was pink and had transparent wings.

Link coughed loudly to announce their presence. Caroline bolted up straight, flinging the fairy off her head into the wall behind her. Her brown eyes caught sight of the two teens, and she relaxed and ushered them closer.

"Rio, we have customers!" The fairy whizzed to the door and closed the curtains. "Come, come, sit, sit! Let me tell your fortune." Link and Zelda drew up a stump and sat on it.

"I am the Oracle Caroline, and this is my assistant Rio. What are your names?"

"Link and Zelda."

"Hmm…okay. I'll tell your fortune first, Zink."

"Link."

"Link Shmink, who cares?" Caroline gazed into her ball, which lit up with a light blue translucent gas. "I see…a terrible evil descending upon Hyrule…darkness…blood…and fae…of Wind and Fire…you seek three more…Earth, Water…and the elusive Shadow…who is held captive by your enemy…and I see…a crown…falling…into darkness…" She looked up at him. "Your sister will fall and her kingdom with her if this evil shall prevail (duh)." She gazed back into her ball. "I also see…a blade…shining through the darkness…calling your name… You will need this legendary weapon in order to save the Princess."

Link scoffed. "The Princess has been dead for years now." Caroline stood up and came face-to-face with Link, glaring at him.

"My. Predictions. Never. Err. You know the Princess; she is someone close to you. Closer than most, I might add, Kink."

"Link."

Caroline sat down, and turned to Zelda, gazing into her ball again.

"You have terrible secrets…And that you love someone you should not…But don't worry." The Oracle smiled. "He isn't what you think he is...You must aid Mink in his quest if you want to save your kingdom and people...And remember…you possess a great power…of Wisdom and Light and Life." The Oracle sat up, closing her eyes. The mist in her crystal ball faded.

"One last thing, Clink and Lelda. You must not ever doubt each other…or everything will fail. Oh, and don't forget about that letter."

The Oracle opened her eyes. "Twenty rupees, please. And the Earth Elemental is off to the left. For five rupees, Rio will show you the way. Now, fork over the dough."

Link paid the twenty-five rupees and followed the pink fairy into the forest.


	16. The Forest Temple

Link hacked his way through the deep underbrush. Rio was indeed showing them the way, but it was filled with the most foliage and unseen brambles as possible. They came into a clearing with a giant tree in the middle, and Rio stopped.

"Hey, here we are," she squeaked. "Listen, I'll wait out here for you. Hey, if you don't come back within two days, I'm leaving. Watch out, there are enemies."

Link and Zelda proceeded to examine the tree. It was very tall, and it's canopy was sort of like an afro. There was also another path leading off in the direction opposite they came. The tree had a wide hole in the bottom, and several spots of moss that looked like eyebrows and a mustache.

Link drew his sword and entered it, followed by Zelda and her bow. They encountered an enemy within two seconds of entering. A Skullatula, a giant spider with skull-like armor on it's back, had dropped down from the ceiling, causing Link to scream like a little girl and hide behind Zelda.

"What's the matter, Link?"

"I don't like spiders…" Link had arachnophobia ever since he had went into the attic, before Zelda was born, and a nest of big hairy spiders had dropped on his head.

"Oh, for Din's sake…" Zelda ran up to the spider, flipped it over so that it's underbelly was exposed, and stabbed it multiple times with an arrow. "See," she smiled, "piece of cake."

"That's easy for you to say."

Zelda groaned as she looked up into the higher parts of the tree, seeing more spiders and spider webs, as well as one in the middle of the first floor.

"This is gonna be a looong dungeon."

* * *

Zelda had exterminated most of the monsters, most of them having been spiders, as they had worked their way throughout the dungeon. They were now standing in front of the boss door, arguing.

"But what if the boss is a big spider?"

"And what if it isn't?"

"But what if it is?"

"If you're so scared, stay here."

"But then you might get hurt."

"Then come along."

"But…"

"Oh, for the love of the Goddesses, I'm not having this argument any more. Stay here or come along. And, you kinda hafta come along, or else I get the Elemental."

Link sighed reluctantly, and followed Zelda into the dark room.

As the door shut behind them, the room was silent. They spread out, looking for the boss. The room had a few stalactites and stalagmites, as well as columns and a few that had broken off. The ground was moist, and had a few blades of grass growing here and there, but there was no life other than that.

Suddenly Zelda let out a string of curse words and there was an ear-splitting screech. Link ran towards the sound, leaping over the broken stones, until he skidded to a stop at a strange sight.

Zelda was locked in battle with a ghost that looked like Link, except his eyes were red and everything about him was black. The ghost was hissing as Zelda parried the blows of it's sword with her bow.

Zelda noticed Link standing agape a few feet away.

"A little help would be nice," she yelled as the shadow bore down on her. Link broke out of his stunned state as Zelda shoved back the Shadow Link.

Link stepped between the Shadow and Zelda, making the Shadow's prime target him. The Shadow snarled with delight, and advanced slowly toward the swordsman. It lifted it's blade to it's face. Link took a defensive stance, legs spread apart and shield in front of him, sword ready at his side. The Shadow copied him.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Link, remember it's your shadow! It can do anything you've ever done before!"

"Can it use magic?"

"Possibly. Try some."

Link pulled his arms back, creating a fireball between them. He tossed it on the ground as he yelled, "DIN'S FIRE!" The resulting firewall traveled to the Shadow, setting the Shadow's tunic ablaze and knocking it off it's feet.

The Shadow got up on it's feet, extinguishing the blaze with a wave of it's sword. It responded with a series of shadowballs, like fireballs but with shadow magic, careening toward Link. Link responded with the Whirlwind spell, which sent the shadowballs back toward the Shadow. It missed one however, and the shadowball knocked Link on his rear.

Zelda looked impressed. "So it can use magic, just not ones like the Elementals."

Link looked scathingly at her as he got up. "Oh, yippee."

The Shadow advanced forward again, matching Link step for step. Link swung his blade, and the Shadow ducked. It swung it's shadowy blade, catching Link on the cheek. Link reeled back as he felt something hot trickling down his cheek. Link snarled at the Shadow as it licked it's blade, taunting him.

Link thrust at the Shadow. It back flipped onto his blade, smirking down at him. Link punched the Shadow in the nuts, causing it to fall off of his weapon. A game of copycat commenced, Zelda watching engrossedly. It went on like this for several minutes, until both the Shadow and Link were panting, resting on their swords. Zelda walked up to Link.

"As entertaining as this is, we need to get going. Can you listen to me and try something you haven't done before?"

Link nodded, wiping off some blood that trickled from his forehead into his eye. He got up, facing the Shadow again, who had also got up.

A very fierce magic battle commenced, lighting up the room.


	17. The Earth Elemental

Link stood over the body of the Shadow Link, which burst into inky blackness, leaving behind a heart container.

The earth in the chamber then dried and became brown, and then converged in the middle of the room, at Link's feet.

A giant fairy burst out of the mound of brown rock. She stood with her arms crossed, and her hips cocked. The fairy was an earth brown, and she had a strong, firm, honest air about her. She had small stalactites fused onto her head in a circular shape like a crown, and shoulder-length hair came down off of her head and had no bangs. On her shoulders were a few crystals made of rock. She had pointy ears and hard, creamy, light-brown eyes.

_"My master, I thank you. The original boss, a giant arachnid, was killed by an unknown source, and that Shadow replaced it. I fear that another Elemental is behind that attack in the Wind Temple by Shadow Zelda and this attack by Shadow Link. You must be wary, for it's goal is to kill you. Now, I give you a magic spell."_ The fairy lifted her arms up, and flung them down at Link.

Link crouched down, hands on the ground, as energy seemed to fill his body. He then jumped, spun around, and flung his arm downward at the earth, karate-chopping plunging his hand into the soil, crying out "FARORE'S RAGE!" An earthquake ripped a rift in the earth, changing direction at Link's merest whim. The crack sealed itself when the magic was done. Link got up and returned to the fairy.

_"You are so close to being done, Hero. There is only one Elemental that remains. But be prepared, for the Elemental will not appear to you in the way you expect."_

The fairy shrunk as the others had, morphing into a fae and shooting around the room, turning into a brown streak. It struck Link in the left hand, engraving a brown streak flying off the Triforce, opposite the Fire streak.

_"I give you the power of Earth."_

* * *

The Oracle stood silently on her porch as the Hero of the Elements and the Princess walked past it, arm in arm, talking quietly and not noticing her.

The Oracle hugged herself, shivering as she recounted the parts she had no told the duo. The evil malice, the poor fae Shadow, the loss, the pain, the torture. A tear rolled down her cheek. She caught a snippet of their conversation, floating away on the wind.

"…it's almost done…"

"No, no," she said, tears streaming down her face, but her voice level, "the worst has not yet come."


	18. Waterfall

As Link and Zelda flew across Hyrule on their carpet, Link pulled out his map once again. Majora's handwriting seared itself on the map.

_"Excellent, my wonderful children. The Zoras hold the last Elemental, the one of Water."_

Link folded up his map, and turned the carpet toward the east, where a great river, the River Zora, flowed into the forest and out into the sea. It originated somewhere beyond Death Mountain, and lead through Zora's Domain, then out into Hyrule Field where it joined with the River Hyrule and turned into the River Hylia.

Link and Zelda drifted off into a daydream as the carpet carried them across Hyrule Field. The day was nice, and one could almost forget the troubles of the world below.

"HEY! YOU UP THERE!"

Link's concentration broke as somebody startled him out of his daydream. He felt the wind underneath the carpet falter and fail, causing them to return to earth unceremoniously.

As Link dug himself out of the pile of rubble, he encountered a familiar face.

"Not you again," he sighed. Yuki-ne smiled.

"I saw what you did in Kakariko Village. I was really impressed. So I've come to offer my assistance."

Zelda unearthed herself. "You're a little late for that, sweetheart," she said scornfully as she brushed her personage off.

"Three temples too late," Link added, moving a giant clod of dirt off his head.

Yuki sighed. "I had to get the arrangements with the guard done. I, unlike some people," he shot a nasty glare at Link, "have responsibilities." Link felt his rage boil up underneath the surface, but before Link could do anything about it, Zelda had slapped him in the face.

"You…" She slapped him again. "…goddess darned…" She punched him. "…inconsiderate…PRICK!" She backed away panting, eyes full of rage. "We had responsibilities, until our farm was looted and burned to the ground! Maybe if your oh-so-magnificent guard had actually been there, that might have been avoided! And we have responsibilities now, too! Link's got the fate of Hyrule on his shoulders! But I guess we don't compare with the troubles of the lazy, important, oh-so-hard life of a guard!" Zelda stalked back to Link, grabbing the dumbfounded swordsman's collar, and dragging him off in the direction of the river. Yuki stood there, stupefied by Zelda's outburst.

Zelda hauled Link along the water's edge, her temper not having cooled off by the time night fell. Link, having tried to protest, just let himself be drug by the neck of his tunic, arms crossed. Having nothing else to preoccupy his mind with, it wandered to Schatten's letter. He wondered what it contained, and the other basic stuff.

Link lurched as Zelda gave out under him. He sat up and turned around, fearing that something was wrong, but Zelda had just fallen asleep while she was walking. Link smiled, and began to set up camp.

* * *

Zelda woke in the late morning, popping up out of the cover of bushes Link had set up. Link had already had a light vegetable broth going for breakfast, making Zelda's stomach growl. Link gestured her over with a smile.

"How close are we to Zora's Domain," Zelda asked as she sat down on a log.

"A few Helmaroc Kings away."

Zelda nodded as she ate the broth. A half-hour later, all trace of the camp was obliterated, and Link and Zelda were continuing up the path to Zora's Domain.

They met a waterfall when they crossed the river. Zelda rung out her skirt as Link gazed curiously at the waterfall cascading next to the platform.

"There's gotta be some way to get past this," Link said. "I've seen Zoras in Hyrule Market."

"But Zoras can swim." Zelda walked up to Link and examined the waterfall as well. She stabled herself against the wall, leaning forward to get a closer look. She slipped a little, almost falling face first into the river. Link grabbed onto her and dragged her back.

"Hang on, Link, look!" Zelda pointed to the place where her hand had slipped, revealing a Triforce etched on the wall. Zelda wiped off the muck that was on the wall, revealing the Triforce design that looked much like the one on Link's left hand. However, there were four more dashes added, branching off the Triforce. The one where the Earth Elemental resided was painted a neon shade of brown, somewhat faded.

"Okay, but what on earth does that mean," Link frowned at the engraving.

"Earth…earth…eeeaaarth," Zelda repeated quietly. "Earth!" Her eyes lit up. "Link, what is Water's worst obstacle?"

"Uhh…Sub-zero temperatures?"

"No, dummy. Earth! Use the Earth Elemental!"

Link waved a tunnel of dirt in the waterfall, causing it to part. Link and Zelda entered the cavern behind the waterfall.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello. I feel like I have to say this: Yuki-ne is an idiot. That's all that I meant by this scene. Honestly, I hate this scene, but I needed an obstacle and wanted Yuki to appear, so, this was the product.


	19. The Zora

Suspicion. That's what the Zoras, a race of aquatic organisms that looked like people with fins in various places, regarded the two Hylians with. Apparently, they had never had a duo of Hylians, or anybody, for that matter, enter Zora's Domain. Link did not even bother to talk to them; they'd probably walk/swim away if he did. They instead wandered around, hopelessly lost, looking for the Zoran Ruler.

They eventually came upon a path, and were stopped by a Zoran soldier. She glared at them suspiciously.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Give me your name, fish master, and I'll give you mine," Zelda responded, meeting the Zora glare-for-glare. The Zora frowned deeply.

"My name is Madora, the Zora Queen's personal guard and advisor. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Link, and this is Zelda. We seek an audience with the Zora Queen."

Madora considered the two teens, then nodded and let them pass. As Zelda whispered as she passed, "Sorry; that was a joke." Madora flashed a smile as she followed them in.

The Throne Room was a very large place, circular with a deep lake in the middle, and an elaborate throne in the center of the walkway around the lake, which fed out into a river that went out of the throne room. Zoras littered the place, listening to the petitions that were presented to the queen.

On the throne was another Zora, a delicate dark shade of coral with white parts, but she wore a dress, one that was like rippled petals of marine flower, with delicate pearls lining it. Her hair was a delicate fishtail lined with pearls as well, with small fins placed a few inches apart and two larger fins coming off of the end of her tail. She wore an elaborate crown, made of the same material as her dress with pearls embedded in it as well. She was tiredly listening to a report on trades.

Madora flipped her violet-gray and white fin-hair back, leading them around the walkway of the room. The Hylians quickly caught everyone's attention, save the Zora reading the report, who continued to drawl on.

The Queen motioned away the Zoras, who swam down the river, and stood up. Her legs peeked out of her flowery skirts, and she waded into the lake, relaxing as the cool water flowed over her shoulders as she sat down. She motioned the guests to come closer, while Madora stood at attention at her left shoulder on the walkway and whispered to the Queen.

"Madora tells me you wished an audience with me. I am the Zora Queen Sarah, but please call me Sarah. Now, what do you wish to speak with me about?"

Link as Zelda sat down on the walkway, trying not to get themselves wet. Link looked toward the Zora Queen.

"We would like to discuss the Elemental." At this, Sarah looked alarmed, Madora even more so.

"W-what do you wish with it," Sarah asked.

"I wish to use it to defeat Vigo, a man that will undoubtedly destroy Hyrule and the world."

Madora and Sarah exchanged a glance. They breathed an urgent conversation, and then turned to the Hylians.

"Very well. You will have to pass through the Water Temple, though, in order to prove yourself." The Queen hoisted herself out of the water, and Madora backed up a little to allow Sarah some room. "Before that, I have something that will undoubtedly aid you on your way." The Queen led them back the path they came, but this time taking a turn-off that Link had somehow failed to notice before. Madora hoisted her spear over one shoulder, making Link feel apprehensive about what was about to come.

It just lead to a giant chest, outlined with mother-of-pearl, with an aquamarine-colored metal as the chest itself. Sarah motioned for Link to open the chest, which was a lot lighter than it looked.

It contained a set of charms, each one carved out of a watery material in the shape of a stingray, one colored black with white spots, and the other white with black spots.

"These magic amulets will help you swim and breathe underwater like a Zora." Link put on the black one, handing the white one off to Zelda. As they led the Hylians toward the Water Temple, Link sighed, wondering what would come next.


	20. The Fight

The Water Temple lived up to it's name: it was filled with water. Link had discovered that if he wore the Iron Boots, he could walk underwater. He also discovered something more unpleasant: Zelda's skirt was extremely lightweight. They had solved that particular problem by tying Zelda's skirt about her legs.

Link had bigger problems than floating skirts, though. The Water Temple was EXTREMELY confusing, with stuck waterwheels, locked doors, complicated puzzles, and turnoffs that resulted in dead ends. There were also numerous Skelly-Piranhas, located in random places. Link had unwittingly wandered into a pack of them, and his butt was still sore from the ordeal.

It had been at least a day since Link and Zelda had entered the Water Temple, and they had made no further progress whatsoever, other than finding a key that was to a door no one could find.

Link thunked his head repeatedly against a wall, while Zelda looked at the map of the Water Temple that a little fishy had given them for killing off some of the Skelly-Piranhas. She looked at Link.

"You're gonna damage your cranium if you keep doing that," she stated.

"I'm gonna kill myself if we have to wander around this place one more time."

Zelda frowned. "But then who would save Hyrule?"

Link shrugged, resting his head against the wall. "Yuki-ne?"

Zelda snorted as a Skelly-Piranha, who was trying to bite off her feet, jumped and missed. "I think you have a much better chance than he does."

Link looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Is that supposed to imply something?"

Zelda shook her head as she taunted the Skelly-Piranha by dangling her feet lower. "Well, you're smarter than he is, and he's quite the idiot." She trailed off as the Skelly-Piranha jumped out of the water again. "You know, I think he likes me."

"Well, great," Link growled, examining the dent he made in the wall. "Why don't you go save the world with him, then? I'm sure he'll be much better company."

"That's not what I meant." She let her legs relax even farther down the wall as she turned to him. "You SHIT!" She cursed as the Skelly-Piranha succeeded on biting and latching onto her toes.

Link, however, couldn't see the Skelly-Piranha, and thought Zelda was talking directly to him.

"WHAT," he roared, spinning around to face Zelda, who was pulling at her boots. "Do you really think you can call me that?"

Zelda spun around. "I can call you whatever I want," she screamed back, tears in her eyes.

Link snarled. "Well, fine, princess. If you're so confident that you can do anything, you can find your own way around this temple!" Link shoved Zelda out of the way and dove off the circular walkway into the lake.


	21. Water Wolf vs Link

Link fumed as he stomped around the circular floor of the Water Temple, following a turn-off that went who-knows-where.

What right did she have to speak to him like that? Link stomped through a door, then turned to the left, following a passageway that lead to a locked door. He fumbled in his tunic for the key, and unlocked the door, which let out into a massive chamber. _Great,_ Link thought. _I can vent some anger._

As the door closed and locked behind him, the water drained away into the middle of the room, forming a sloshing pool of blue. Link drew his sword as the water sloshed around, finally coming to a halt in the form of a giant shark.

Link spun his blade around in his hand, itching for a fight. The shark took it's bearings, then charged at Link upon noticing him. Link raised his sword vertically, and the shark charged straight into it, splitting itself in two.

Link smirked and sheathed his sword, waiting for the doors to reopen. Instead, the shark reformed itself and charged at him again. Link just had time to duck as the shark chomped on thin air. Link unsheathed his sword again as the shark chased him around the room.

After unsuccessfully trying to decapitate the water shark, Link was entirely clueless. His other weapons didn't work, and he was stuck running laps around the circular room with the vicious shark swimming through the air after him.

Suddenly, Link tripped over nothing in particular. The shark bore down on him, realizing it's chance. Link, trying to stop the inevitable, or at least slow it down, stuck out his left hand towards the shark.

Link was thrown back as a giant brown wolf burst out of his hand, knocking the shark back into a wall, where it burst into particles.

The wolf, which was made entirely of earth, glanced back at Link, who was leaning against a wall in surprise. The water reformed again, this time into a water wolf, and faced off the earth wolf.

The Earth wolf glanced back frantically at Link again, seeming to search for instructions. Link lifted his left hand. The wolf mirrored him.

_"Guide me."_ Link looked at the wolf as it spoke to him telepathically. _"Close your eyes. That will make it easier."_

Link stood and closed his eyes, and then was jerked out of his conscience as his mind linked with the Earth wolf's.

He then opened his eyes, seeing the Water wolf about to pounce on him. He ducked, and the Water wolf barreled over his head. Link then spun around and attacked the Water wolf, grabbing it's front leg and throwing it to the other side of the room. The Water wolf hit the wall, and slid down it, lying still. Link turned to his Hylian body, and took a step back when he saw his eyes had turned to a flaming blue, the same color as his iris, but instead coloring his whole eye.

The Water wolf recovered and leapt at Link, who failed to duck this time. The Water wolf latched onto his ear, and started clawing at Link's exposed belly. Link felt blood stain his fur, and struggled out of the wolf's grasp, tearing a small rip in his ear.

Link immediately took the offensive, and managed to clamp down on the other wolf's neck. The wolf struggled against him, and they exchanged blows. Link's opponent ripped itself free of Link's hold, spurting water all over the floor. Link blinked as a trickle of blood leaked into his eye.

The wolf then collected it's spilled water about it, forming it into little balls, then shot them at Link. Link crouched as the water burst on the wall above his head. The wolf resumed the water ball attack, making Link dodge and run.

_"Use an Earth attack!"_ The wolf spoke to him again. _"Those pots are made of earth; use them against the Water!"_

Link skidded to a halt, and collected the three earthenware pots about him. The Water wolf shot another series of waterballs, and Link swung a pot around to catch the water. The wolf snarled, caught off-guard, and Link magically threw a jar at him.

It shattered on the wolf's head, cutting it's muzzle into ribbons. The wolf shook it's head, spilling more water everywhere. Link took this opportunity to toss the other jar at it.

The wolf returned his attack by flooding his face with it's spilled water. Link coughed, shaking his head. While he was distracted, the wolf sprang at him, latching onto the top of his neck and shaking him.

Panicked, Link responded with a burst of magical energy, filling the room with white light. The wolf was blown back into the wall. Link panted, utterly spent while the wolf got up again.

Instead of attacking, it bowed and burst into tiny particles. The doors opened again.

_That was weird,_ Link thought, closing his eyes and thinking of his Hylian body. His conscience was ripped out of the Earth wolf's mind, and replaced in his own body. Link blinked, returning the Earth wolf, who seemed to be a different form of the Earth Elemental, to his hand.

It turned out that the wounds that the Water wolf had inflicted on him had actually occurred on his Hylian form, not just on the Earth wolf. They stung, bringing tears to his eyes. As he fished into his pockets for a bottle of red potion, he heard something.

Zelda was screaming.

* * *

**Zelda's PoV**

Zelda sat on the ledge, crying her heart out into her skirt. Link and Zelda had never fought like that before; she blamed it on the Water Temple and the stress it had put on their nerves.

She heard a step behind her. She jumped up and turned, hoping it wasn't an enemy.

It was Link. He smiled kindly down at her, plunking down next to her. Zelda smiled in relief, leaning into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his green tunic.

"You will be," he said maliciously. Zelda jerked up, staring sacredly into his face, which had warped into an evil smile. She gasped, trying to pull herself free.

Link warped into Shadow Link, who grabbed onto Zelda tighter and clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her kicking onto a dark, black, cloud, which started to move as soon as they were on it.

Zelda bit down on the imposter's hand, which made him recoil his hand back.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Zelda screamed before the Shadow compressed his hand over her mouth again.

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably the first and last time you will ever see Zelda's point of view. I felt like this needed to be in her PoV, rather than her telling Link when he finds her again, so that's why it's in here. Normally, I don't do other people's PoV.


	22. Elemental Battle

Link ran frantically through the Water Temple, trying to find Zelda again after a search of the room he had left her in turned up empty.

He unlocked another door, and ran through it, finding himself locked in with a giant Skelly-Piranha. He defeated it faster than anything he had overpowered before.

He opened the chest that appeared when the Skelly-Piranha burst into an inky blackness. It contained the Boss Key, and he ran to the Boss Door and opened it.

He stepped inside a giant fighting ring. It was circular in shape, and had a pit in the middle, divided in half between earth and water.

On the water-filled end of it stood Madora.

Link relaxed. "Madora, what are you doing here?"

Madora's usually hazel eyes glowed a light, flaming, blue. "I am not at liberty to give you that information currently."

"Where's the boss?"

"It's here."

Why was she sounding so grim and mysterious? And why did she look possessed? Link looked around.

"I don't see it."

"A word of advice." Madora slapped him across the face with a water stream, knocking him back. "Never drop your guard."

Link rubbed his face, looking surprised. _Why did she do that?_

Madora glared at him with her flaming blue eyes, holding the water in one hand like a pet's leash.

Link's eyes widened in realization. _She…has the Water Elemental._

* * *

Madora smiled as he came to that conclusion. "In order to gain the Water Elemental, you must strike me." She went into a back stance, holding a water lance. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to make it easy on you."

Link held his left hand out to the Earth, making it rise like a snake upward. Madora chose that moment to strike with the lance, making Link scramble for cover behind an earthen wall.

Madora lashed out with a knife attack, Link reshaping his wall to deflect them back at her.

"You'll never defeat me at that rate," Madora smirked. She made a jerking motion with her hand, and a figure burst out of the water, spraying the substance everywhere.

It looked like an Elemental, water-born and huge, floating a foot above the water. It's eyes were a mirror of Madora's flaming blue ones, and it smirked down at the puny Link.

"Oh crap," Link breathed.

The Elemental bore down on him, slamming it's hand down. It missed Link, who had dodged sideways. It stood straight again, then bore down on him again, trying a swipe this time.

"I can't believe that the Goddesses chose such an idiot to be their hero," Madora sneered. "No wonder Zelda abandoned you."

That got Link's attention.

He growled, and threw his hand out toward the earth in the pit. The Earth Elemental burst free of the dirt, and hit the Water Elemental. Link closed his eyes, connecting to the Elemental's mind.

The Water Elemental recovered, and grappled with the Earth Elemental, which made mud spray all over the walls. The Earth Elemental responded by kneeing the Water Elemental in the stomach. The Water Fairy recovered quickly, and slapped the Earth Elemental across the face.

They grappled again, struggling to throw their opponent against the wall. They slipped, propelling both of them against the walls, which knocked the Zoran and Hylian out of their consciousness's.

Link rubbed his head, clearly feeling a bump form there. _This battle is a stalemate,_ he thought. _Earth and Water are equally matched. I think I need to bring in the other Elementals._

He re-linked his mind with the Earth Elemental, while Madora quickly did the same. They wrestled again, but Link had the advantage of three Elementals.

He called up the Wind Elemental, and the fae-morphed-giant-fairy blew a gale-force wind toward the Water Fairy, causing it to ripple and start to lose it's shape. The Fire Elemental, also called up, started to use it's power to create blistering heat, which caused the Water Elemental to boil as well.

The Water Elemental started to shrink and lose it's hold as the other Elementals assaulted it. It eventually dwindled away into nothingness, which left the path to the exhausted Madora quite open.

As Link walked around the circular stone path, he recalled his Elementals. He eventually stood at Madora's head, who struggled to stand. Link helped her up, and she grasped weakly at his tunic for support.

"Before I go, I want to say sorry. I didn't mean those things I said; I was trying to get you to reach your full potential," Madora gasped, clutching her chest. "Now strike the final blow."

"What?"

"You heard me. In order to possess the Elemental for yourself, you've got to kill it's current bearer." Link looked horrified. "Believe me, I don't mind. It's been a long time. Man, I was alive when the Goddess Hylia sent up Skyloft into the clouds. I've obviously evolved, of course. The Water Elemental had to keep it's bearer alive to protect it, or else it would have been in danger."

Link sighed, supporting the weak Zora with his arms. "I-I… can't do it."

"You must!" A gleam returned to Madora's eyes. "If you don't, Hyrule will fall!" She got down on one knee and presented herself. "If you don't do it, everything will fail! You've killed intelligent beings before; why should this be any different?"

"They were all bad guys! A scourge on this earth!"

"So am I! Nothing should be allowed to live this long; it's too painful and goes against nature!" Madora's eyes welled up with tears. "Please. I'm begging you."

Link's eyes stung with tears, as he lifted the Zora to her feet. He drew his sword, and prepared himself.

"Goddesses curse this day for as long as I live," he whispered, eyes closed.

He swung, the blade unfailingly meeting it's target.


	23. The Water Elemental

"NOOOOO!"

Sarah burst into the room from a concealed door behind Madora. Madora smiled sadly back at her, before bursting into tiny water fragments.

The water hung in the air for a minute, before forming into a giant fairy. Her hair was a light blue, and her body was a darker blue. Her hair flowed like a piece of seaweed, and she had delicate, intricate fins on her forearms and thighs. She looked at the sobbing Zora, then turned sadly to Link.

_"I congratulate you, although I wish things had not turned out this way. You have passed all the tests that we have set, and I am glad to present you with the power of water."_ The fairy spun slowly then waved her arms gently down at Link.

Link rose up on one foot, raising his hand to the sky, then forcefully bringing it down on the ground, yelling "NAYRU'S JUDGMENT!" A tsunami appeared out of nowhere, rolling and crashing like a foaming herd of horses down the circular platform. Link stood back up and turned to the fairy.

_"A person very special to you has gone missing. Not surprising, but unpredicted in this case. Travel to the Castle Town. Someone there is sure to have seen her. Be wary: nothing will ever be peaceful for you from this point onward."_

The fairy shrank into a small fae, and hurtled around the room before striking Link in the hand.

_"I give you the power of Water."_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't think of anything else for the Water Elemental to say. Please review!


	24. News

It was a very solemn funeral, with most of the Zora tribe crying as if their lives depended on it, the other quarter sighing as if they were glad she had finally kicked the bucket. Link had stood in the back, paying his respects, but not feeling like he fit in with the other mourners.

Link also decided to heed the Water Elemental's word; it probably knew more about Zelda's kidnapping than he did. He acquired a wide and flat plank of wood, and tested out his new power of water by riding it upstream the River Hyrule, heading north toward Castle Town.

It was a very quiet ride, with Link contemplating all the horrible stuff that had happened ever since he woke up that morning at least two weeks ago. Link had almost lost count entirely; the days had been a bit of a blur with all the excitement.

"YO!"

Link was startled out of his reverie as a person yelled practically in his ear. He nearly fell off his improv "surfboard," managing to stabilize himself before he plunged dramatically into the river and went sailing off in the other direction.

Link turned and glared at the person, who was galloping a dapple-bay horse alongside him. Yuki-ne was struggling to keep up, his blue cloak billowing out in the wind.

"I've been trying to get to your attention for like the last five minutes! Where do you go when you faze out like that? Anyway, that's not what I'm here for!"

Link glared down at him. "If you're here to make another smartass comment or stupid declaration, you're wasting your time. Now clear out before I get mad and put you in the hospital for the next month."

"I'm not here for that either!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you here for?"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN?"

Link obliged, and Yuki went from a gallop to a trot.

"Thanks," Yuki gasped, winded from the long ride.

"So, what's up your ass?"

Yuki frowned at him, and then relaxed, patting his mount's side.

"So…what happened to Zelda?"

Link glared at him again. "That's none of your business."

"I think, as the Captain of the Guard, it's my business when a big black cloud flies over Castle Town holding a screaming girl and declaring what a bunch of idiots we all are for trusting him?"

That got Link's attention. "Vigo?"

Yuki winked. "You bet. Turns out all this time it was a façade! Nobody noticed!"

Link snorted. "At least nobody with an IQ of a dung beetle."

Yuki looked at him suspiciously. "Anyway, he's got Zelda and I have a tip-off of where they are. I'd thought you'd like to know."

Link nodded. "Thanks. I was on my way to Castle Town anyway; at least you've narrowed my search."

* * *

As Link walked into Castle Town, he noticed a significant change in it's atmosphere; in fact, in the town itself.

It was completely barren, with pieces of building strewn across the street, bushes overturned, and not a living thing in sight.

"He made a mess of everything. I tried to stop him, but…" Yuki sighed, showing Link his missing left-hand ring finger. "…he did this to me as a lesson. I don't think anything can stop him."

"I can," Link growled. "Where did this tip-off lead you?"

Yuki glanced at him, a ghost of a smile playing about his lips.

"Follow me."

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! We're getting really close to a really good part and the Master Sword! Please review; I LOVE feedback! Just be nice.


	25. Breakage

Link kicked down the locked door of a shady tavern, which is where Yuki's sources said Vigo was hiding out. Link stepped in the abandoned inn, and found only wreckage. Bar stools, tables, and half the second floor were spread about willy-nilly. Link stepped over the wreck, followed by Yuki-ne.

"Well, well, well. Seems that you're a bigger idiot than I first thought, Yuki. But congratulations on finding me." A big swirling black cloud seeped out of the woodwork into the middle of the room, billowing with dark magic. Yuki and Link both drew their swords, preparing for a fight.

The cloud split down the middle to reveal Vigo, who smirked down at them, flexing his long-fingered hands.

"Well, if it isn't Link. Come for your girl?"

Link wolfishly growled. Yuki-ne's mouth hit the floor, however.

"She's your _girlfriend_?" Link rolled his eyes. Yuki-ne meant well, but he was dumber than a sack of rocks.

"Great Goddesses, Yuki," Vigo tsked. "Despite her telling me, it's so obvious that a schoolchild would notice it. But, then, you wouldn't know that; you're stupider than a rabbit."

Yuki blushed at this statement, seeming to catch an underlying meaning that went right over Link's head.

"Enough chat, Vigo, where is Zelda," Link interrogated the Dakuoria mage.

"What, that pretty little thing," Vigo asked in an I'm-completely-innocent-look-at-my-big-eyes manner.

"Don't give me that crap, Vigo. Both of us know that you took her. Now where is she?"

Vigo dropped the innocent demeanor and snorted. "She's exactly where you can't get her. And I'm afraid I must be going." The mage stepped back into the dark cloud, raising his hand as if he were going to snap his fingers.

Seconds before Vigo did just that, Link leapt over the debris and charged toward Vigo. They both disappeared with a thunder-like crack. Yuki-ne stood there dumbly, before swiftly disappearing out the door.

* * *

The black mist reappeared in the town square, which looked like the tavern, except a lot worse. The sky was growing dark with hot, boiling clouds.

Link fell through the black cloud, which didn't support his weight, onto the ground below. He landed awkwardly, his right ankle snapping with a sickening crack. He clutched it, his head writhing in pain.

Vigo sneered down at him. "Since you want to see your Princess so much, here." He snapped his fingers, revealing a Zelda, garbed in the outfit given to her by the king, who was hog-tied and gagged like a hunter's prize catch. She let out a muffled yelled, before being silenced by Vigo.

"Here she is, happy? Now scoot along like the little pest you are and _stop bothering me_!" The very pissed Vigo started flying along one of the side exits that led to Hyrule Field. Link leapt up, oblivious to the pain that shot through his leg, and started chasing after them.

Eventually Vigo flew out of Link's range, and he collapsed on a nearby park bench. Hauling himself into a sitting position, he blinked a few times to keep from passing out. Pain was gripping his leg, and his ankle felt on fire.

"_Link…"_ A mystical voice sang through his head. Link blinked again, wondering if he was hallucinating, but it rang through again. _"Link…remember Schatten's letter…read it…"_

Link, almost as if he was brainwashed, reached for his satchel, and pulled out Schatten's letter. Fumbling with the wax seal, he slowly opened it and began to read.

* * *

**A/N:** Man, what a strange time to read a letter. _What does it say?!_ Stick with me and find out. Please review, I love nice feedback. Maybe, when this is done, Yuki-ne will get his own story, like his take on Elemental Spirits. I like Yuki, and I want to develop his character a little more. What do you guys think?


	26. The Letter Revealed

_"Dearest Children,_

_ The time has come for us to reveal some secrets to you, which I hope will make everything clearer. Please keep in mind that Majora and I love you, no matter what._

_ First you, Link. We aren't your biological parents. We found you on our doorstep nearly seventeen years ago, and we took you in. There was a note, but it only said 'Please take care of my baby boy. His name is Link, in hopes that he will grow up like the ancient hero.' We named you according to her wishes, but never found out anything more._

_ When King Roland's wife had a baby girl, we went to visit him. He told us of his fears of the Elemental Prophecy, and the fact that the time was approaching. When we showed him the mark of the Triforce on your hand, he said that you and his little girl were destined to be the saviors the prophecy spoke of. You two took an immediate liking to each other, and it was decided that we would raise the Princess in seclusion. We raised her as your sister: Zelda, and cast off the life as Knights of Hyrule and went into ranching. Roland spread the word that the Princess had died of birth defects, and nothing more was said of the matter._

_Yes, Zelda, we are not your parents, nor is Link your brother. You are the Princess of Hyrule, and the successor to the throne. We planned to reveal this information to you at your sixteenth birthday, when you would have come of age to claim the throne if anything happened to Roland._

_We went to the Oracle of the Woods, Caroline, and asked her opinion. She told us that, nearly seventeen years from now, our farm would be attacked, and that was when we must send you on your journey. She also foretold many other, admittedly vague, things, which is why we were so prepared for the coming events. Who knows, maybe if we had done something, things would have come out differently._

_We have fled to a sacred part of the Lost Woods, where we will hopefully be safe. Do not seek us out; the results would be disastrous. Roland, however, is destined to play another part. Even if he begs you, do not go and see him. He wouldn't be able to bear the strain and would die before his time._

_Be prepared, Link. Many grievous events will unfold, and you must face all of them with courage and strength. Zelda, be resilient and wise, for terrible events will unfold, and you must see them through, no matter what happens. As for the Elementals, trust them. They are your friends, and know what is best for you. Yuki-ne Chikusho is also a valuable ally._

_I do not know what else to say; hopefully everything that is a current mystery to us will be revealed in due time._

_Best wishes, please be safe, and love,_

_Majora and Schatten_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, okay, I planned for the letter to be alot longer than that, but I couldn't think of anything to say... Fun fact: Yuki-ne Chikusho is Japanese, and means Courage-valor Dammit. I thought that was funny. Please review, tell me what I could do better.

**Edit**: I misspelled current...Oops.


	27. Transitions

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for the bit of delay in posting (thankfully it wasn't a month or so), it's just I had a bunch of projects due at school that I put off until the last second... Anyway, this is a bit of a transitional chapter, as well as delving in a little bit into Yuki's character...I suppose. I like Yuki, personally; I might do a later story about him. What would you guys think? Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Link shifted, opening his eyes to blinding sunlight. He shielded his eyes, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings. He closed his eyes when he realized he was situated right under a window, making everything too bright for his tired eyes to see.

He slowly dawned upon the fact that he was lying down in a feather bed, dressed in different clothes, bandaged, and very, very, sore.

A door opened, allowing somebody to come through, who tsked, and then shut the curtains above his bed. Link blinked, and blurrily saw a person lean down over his head. They unwrapped a bandage from his head, ran a hand over his forehead, before realizing he was awake.

The person looked surprised, before opening up a different curtain, letting light in, but not blinding Link like it did before. The person called softly out the door, then returned to Link's bedside.

He was black-haired, and wearing a black vest and pants, with a smooth, very dark plum colored long-sleeved shirt. He wore stylized armguards, more for fashion than anything else. His eyes were a piercing green, shining out of his shaggy, unkempt hair. He took a close look at Link, examining him, before walking to a nearby table.

Link rubbed his eyes, before struggling to sit up. The man returned holding out a glass of water. Link accepted it gratefully, sipping out of it. He nearly choked on it when Yuki-ne burst through the door.

"I'm so glad you're alive," he said, hugging the coughing Link. "You gave me a right scare when I found you! I though Vigo had killed you!"

The shadowy man spoke up for the first time. "Yuki, the patient needs his rest," he spoke slowly in a deep voice.

Yuki stuck out his tongue and threw Link's empty water glass at the man, who sidestepped and caught it.

"Aw, you're no fun, Kurai," Yuki pouted as Kurai replaced the glass on the stand.

"It's alright. I'm fine," Link interjected, unwrapping Yuki's arms from around him.

"A broken ankle, severe head injury, and several breakages that were healed by insufficient red potion are not fine," Kurai said. "Not to mention all of those other injuries."

"What happened?"

Yuki scratched his head. "Well, after you disappeared with Vigo, I ran outside. Castle Town had been overrun with redeads, you know, those zombie things, and I had to fight my way through them." He shuddered, evidently remembering a horrible experience with them. "Anyway, I found you down a side alley, collapsed over a bench on your head, evidently reading a letter when you passed out. Don't worry, I didn't read it. A bunch of redeads had been sucking on your head, so I got those off for you. I had to take you to the nearest, best, potion dealer, which was _seven bloody miles away_," he gave Kurai the evil eye, "to get you healed up. Kurai here, an awesome potion maker and a partial doctor, told me that you had several other severe injuries. Tell me, what exactly have you been doing?"

Link nervously fingered his white cotton nightshirt, wondering what he should do. The letter had said that Yuki-ne was a valuable ally, but he honestly didn't think all of Yuki's screws were on tight. And there was the matter of Kurai, who Link knew nothing about; only that his name was Kurai Kumori, and he was the best and most capable potions master and medic in Hyrule.

A flouncy girl burst in at that second. She had white hair, very light blue eyes, and a cream dress on. She bounced up to the bed, and shoved her face into Link's.

"Hey, handsome! Why did nobody tell me he was up?"

"Shiro Kumori, get your butt out of here," Kurai ordered the girl.

Shiro turned and moped at Kurai. "But I just got here! And I wanted to see handsome's eyes!" Link grimaced, looking apprehensive.

Kurai growled at her. "You can see him later, when he's recovered."

Shiro bounded up, shoving her face in Kurai's. "At least I have _normal_ tastes in partners," she teased, then flew out of the room.

Kurai turned beet red while Yuki blushed. "I swear," Kurai fumed, "I will embarrass her in front of every guy she meets…"

Link laughed, and after a while, Yuki and Kurai joined in as well.

Yuki wiped his eyes. "So, seriously, what were you doing to get so many injuries?"

"Before we get to that, I want to check up on the rest of his body." Yuki leapt off the bed as Kurai motioned to Link to get up.

After Kurai did a full body check and gave him a clean bill of health, and Link got to go free. Unfortunately, Yuki-ne pestered him into telling of Link's ordeals and trials. He had reacted with surprise, but seemed like all of it was old hat to him. Kurai thankfully also gave him a special discount for all potions, meaning it would make life a lot easier for Link.

Link rode toward Death Mountain, towards the Dakuoria stronghold, where Yuki had said that Vigo had been seen heading toward.

Link honestly didn't know how to get up there, but he figured he'd solve that problem when he got there.

* * *

**Yet another A/N:** I decided I hate writing transitional chapters. Fun facts: Kurai Kumori means "Dark Shadow" in Japanese. His sister, Shiro Kumori, means "White Shadow". For those of you who saw the movie _Turbo_, that should seem familiar.


	28. Dakuoria

_The fae glanced out from behind the corner where she was hiding. Her master was in a frenzy, tearing through books of dark magic, and muttering to himself all the while. "Where…where is it," he mumbled. The fae ducked as a magic book came flying her way. The mage rushed over to his bookcase, fumbling through the mountains of books already scattered about the floor._

_A rattling came from a prison cell to the left of the fae. "QUIET!" her master roared at the poor manacled girl. She flinched, letting go of the iron bars. The mage fumbled about his "study," which actually only held the giant bookshelf on the fae's right. The main attraction was a plain giant sandstone-colored altar, at the feet of a giant statue of Ganon, the Demon Lord, made out of the same material as the altar._

_The fae turned towards the poor sobbing girl, wondering if she should comfort her, when the mage yelled in triumph. A book called _Hyrule Historia_ was flung onto the podium that was to the right of the altar, facing it, the mage soon following the book. He flipped through it frantically, before yelling again when he found the page he was looking for._

_"Some historians believe that if you sacrifice the reincarnation of the Hero Link, the one who defeated Ganon, and sprinkle his blood over the ashes of Ganon, it will cause Ganon to be resurrected with nothing to stop him," the mage read, trailing off at the end of the sentence._

_The fae and the girl both shrank back. The mage stood up straight, his black cloak billowing about his feet. The mage looked back at the two, an evil glint in his green eyes. He smiled slowly, grinning evilly from ear to ear._

_Then, one of her master's underlings burst in, shouting something about an intruder, disturbing the mage's relish of the girl's fear. The underling's mate walked in as well, carrying something, probably the intruder, bound, gagged, and stuffed in an old potato sack. They exchanged a few words, before stuffing it unceremoniously in the cell with the girl._

_The fae disappeared into the shadows, deciding that she had had enough of her current master._

* * *

The Dakuoria Stronghold lived up to it's name. Solid outer battlements, made of grey stone, bordered the entire circular island. Dense, shadowy, and mysterious, it floated a full twelve miles above the position where Link was standing.

It turned out that the Dakuoria Stronghold moved in a round pattern around Hyrule, which made it only harder to get to. Link had been following it for the last hour, and nothing had turned up. He didn't think he could use the Wind Elemental to get up there; he would be spotted and shot at with the defense crossbows.

Link studied the underside of the Stronghold, when something green caught his eye. A small growth of vines was clinging to the underside of the island, next to a small platform, which was situated under a cave.

Link dug into his magical pockets, and pulled out his double clawshot. He aimed it at the vines, before it shot out and dragged him to the stone platform.

He looked into the cavern that lead deeper into the Dakuoria Stronghold. He lit a small fire in a lantern he had recently acquired, and stepped into the cave.

* * *

It seemed to Link that this cave was the breeding grounds for every single Keese in Hyrule. At every step, they came flying down, trying to tear off Link's face and use it for nest material.

He had almost made it out of the cave system, fending off Keese and once accidentally setting his tunic on fire when he tried to clip the lantern to his belt.

He came to the top of a set of wooden stairs, which lead to a trapdoor, which was currently rusted and seemed unused.

Link tried to pry open the trapdoor, and when that proved unsuccessful, he banged on it with the hilt of his sword. It eventually gave way into a very dark room.

Link started to raise himself into the room, before bumping his head on the underside of a cabinet. Letting out a few choice swearwords, he dropped back onto the stairs. Reaching his hand up, he felt along the bottom of the cabinet. He eventually discovered that it was loose, and he pried it out of the woodwork. That allowed him enough room to wiggle out from under the shelves.

He rubbed his head, looking around the dark room. He appeared to be in some sort of cellar, with cupboards lining the shelves, full of foodstuffs. A dim light shone down from a square hole, with a ladder leading up to the next floor.

He climbed up the ladder, and came into a dimly, but warmly lit house. Based on the view out the windows, it was nighttime, and he was within the inner confines of the Dakuoria stronghold.

He turned, taking in the surroundings, when somebody staring at him stopped him short. It was a tall blonde Dakuoria, who was dressed entirely in black, with a tunic and leggings, as well as a chest plate.

They gaped at each other, before the Dakuoria laughed. "I forgot about that passage," he chuckled. He reached out for a handshake with his long hands, and Link returned it. "So, what brings you here?" He said, leading Link into the kitchen, where the Dakuoria promptly tripped over a stone vase.

"Man, I didn't see that there! Crap, I'm always doing that. My name's Owen, by the way."

Link wondered if Owen was always as social as this. "I'm Link," he replied. "I'm here looking for one of your people named Vigo and a girl… Have you seen them?"

Owen grimaced. "Stole your lady, huh? Well, I can say I haven't seen them. I'd feel the same way if they stole my Lorainne. I'd be bayin' for blood."

Link rolled his eyes. He'd gotten accustomed to the fact that everybody thought Zelda was his girlfriend. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Anyway," Owen continued, turning Link around to face him. "I'm afraid we have to do this…"

Somebody gave a karate yell and jumped on Link from behind, bringing down something hard on his head, knocking Link's lights out.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo! We're almost to a part that I've been looking forward to for months! Actually, we're almost on it. I'm excited! So, who was surprised? I was originally planning a temple, but I wanted to get there fast. Link must not be the smartest person in the world; who would make a ton of noise in a hostile environment filled with people who don't like intruders? Please review, I want to know what you think!


	29. Sacrifice

Link woke in a stone cell. He had no clue what was going on. His arms and legs were chained together behind him, and he had a lump on his head the size of a golf ball. His head was resting on a soft place, which he couldn't say for the rest of his stiff body.

"Link…?" He looked up as he was addressed by a soft voice. Zelda was looking down into his face, looking very relieved.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!" Zelda physically sat him up and hugged him. "I was so scared…"

Link smiled with relief. "I would hug you back if I could, Zelda. I'm happy to see you too. Now, what in Nayru's name is going on?"

Zelda drew out of her hug, but still had a hold on Link to keep him from falling over. "Vigo kidnapped both of us. One of his lackeys brought you in, though. He plans to resurrect Ganondorf, and kill us both." She whimpered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't want to have him resurrect Ganon; even less than I want to die. He stripped us of all our possible weapons, except for your Elementals, but he did place a no-magic spell over us. I'm scared, Link, truly scared."

Link embraced her as best he could without use of his arms, and she sobbed into his tunic.

Vigo then burst in, nearly breaking the door, and strode past the cell that Link and Zelda were in. Link watched him as he strode toward a podium with a book on it, near an altar at the foot of a giant statue of what Link assumed to be the Demon Lord Ganon that he had heard about.

Vigo loomed over the book, nodded, then snapped his fingers. Link felt himself warped out of the cell and his chains. He reappeared on the stone altar, shackled down onto it. Vigo snapped his fingers again, this time placing another spell over Link.

Vigo swooshed around the altar, and dug through a rather nasty-looking chest. He brought out a ceremonial dagger, dark jewels embedded in it's golden hilt and a wavy blade. He brought it over to the podium, and started to enchant the blade according to whatever instructions where in the text.

Link tried to say something, but no sound came out. Vigo snorted.

"You won't be able to speak, pest. I made sure of that. Or do anything else." Link tried to struggle out of his bonds, failing when the most his body could move was an inch.

Vigo came swooshing over, dagger in hand, to the altar. Link panicked silently, trying to shy away from his evident doom. Zelda rattled the bars of her prison, coming to no successful escape attempts.

The dagger swung up. It seemed like time stood still for Link, Vigo with the vilest excited grin on his face, Zelda drawing in breath, and Link caught like cornered prey.

The knife came down.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I actually did it; I killed Link. Story's over! Just kidding. So, who was surprised? Review, please, I love your feedback!


	30. Spirit and Explanations

Link gasped awake. He was lying face down on some black surface.

_"Was this… all a dream?"_ he wondered. He sat up, rubbing his head, and taking in his surroundings. Everything seemed coated in a velvety darkness.

_"Link."_

Link jerked up and spun around. A brown-cloaked woman stood there, wielding a giant scythe that was taller than she was, and the blade looked sharp enough to split the soul from someone's body. She was blonde, but seemed to only have a head that protruded out from her hood. The rest of her body must have been invisible. She honestly freaked Link out.

_"I'm the Spirit Elemental. The other Elementals feel we owe you an explanation for the recent events. First of all, take a look below you."_

Link glanced down and shrieked.

It seemed like time had entered a warp, slowing down to milliseconds. Vigo was standing above the altar, laughing like crazy. Zelda was reaching out of her cell, screaming. And on the altar was Link's dead body, knife sticking out of his chest, and his dead eyes gazing nowhere in particular.

"Yikes," Link said.

_"Don't worry, you're not dead."_ Spirit walked over to him, her sickle swinging over Link's head. _"Your spirit has just been separated from your body, although, that might be the same thing. However, your heart still beats, which is what Vigo intended. He needs your blood in order to resurrect Ganon, so he enchanted the blade so that it would separate your soul. Fortunately, you need the power of the Spirit Elemental to fully separate the soul from the body, and the ritual was poorly done."_

Spirit turned, her scythe barely missing Link's head again. _"Come. We have little time."_ She began walking, the stupefied Soul Link following in her wake.

_"The Elementals all feel like we owe you an explanation. So, it becomes my task to explain everything."_

Black screens floated around the left and right of the duo.

_"You remember the Legend of the Triforce?"_

"Yeah."

_"It's true. We Elementals worked with the Goddesses to create everything in the world, and they left behind the Triforce as a code."_ The black screens showed a picture of the Triforce, illustrating Spirit's story.

_"Then we scattered to the edges of Hyrule, to prevent anyone from recreating the chaos of before. We watched as the evil Demise destroyed the surface, causing Hylia to sever the earth and create Skyloft. We watched as the Hylians returned to the surface. We watched as heroes defeated the Wind Mage Vaati. We watched towns grow and diminish, slowly passing out of the eldest elders' memory, until we faded away. Still we watched._

_"When the Hero of Time unwittingly allowed Ganon into the Sacred Realm, the Triforce split, spiriting away to their respective chosen bearers: Zelda and Link, with Ganon taking Power for himself. The Triforce was a code, yes, but it also worked differently. You see, we powered it. When Ganon stole Power, he was able to use it's own divine power and ours to turn the world dark. When he was sealed away in the future, he was unable to use our power, and Hyrule returned to normal when Princess Zelda returned Link to his own era. Ganon also returned, but with only a small connection to Power and our magic._

_"Ganon was still able to wield Power's magic, though, and he split the seal breaking him off from our power when it weakened. However, instead of recreating the chaos of before, he summoned another world down on Hyrule. Yes, with all the Elementals combined power, we can do that. When the Hero of Twilight destroyed Ganondorf, once and for all, Power split from him."_

"Uh, question. If the Twilian Hero destroyed Ganon forever, how come Vigo can still resurrect him?"

_"It takes incredibly powerful magic to do that. Hang on, I will explain that later._

_"Power went to the only person it could think of, Ganondorf's illegitimate son, Vigo. The boy grew up to be a very powerful, but dark, mage. The Elementals held a council, and that is when we came to a decision regarding ourselves. We cut our power from the Triforce, diminishing it's magic, and sealed ourselves away with the different peoples of Hyrule, also laying down a prophecy, one that many thought to be laid down by the Goddesses themselves. 'A hero will appear to stop the Elemental Chaos from returning, and unite the Elementals and the Triforce.'_

_"But we also decided that no one was worthy to wield the full power of the Elementals, and so we designated bearers. The tangible Elementals, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water, chose the Hero of the Elementals for their bearer. Light and I chose the future Princess of Hyrule. Shadow was left as unclaimed. The Triforce was still split unto it's designated chosen._

_"Unfortunately, Vigo found out about the prophecy, and claimed poor Shadow, who had hidden herself with the Dakuoria, for his own. He then traveled Hyrule, looking for the Elementals, but never found anything. He soon became leader of the Dakuoria, and bent his people to his will. He went to the Castle as an ambassador, saying he wanted to open up trade with the surface people of Hyrule._

_"Always he searched for a way to bring his father back to life, which was odd in my opinion. My theory is he wanted his father back, or just the power of the Demon Lord Ganon._

_"Meanwhile, two of the chosen bearers of the Triforce were reawakened into this world. A boy born into an abusive household, and a girl born into the Royal Family. The mother of the boy decided that she had enough of her husband, and left with her baby. Unable to take care of him, she left him with the Hyrulean Knights, and disappeared into the hills._

_"When the boy reached a year old, the Princess was born. That was when I told the King of the approaching disaster, and he sent away the two children with their adoptive parents. They grew up together, while disaster loomed all the closer."_

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Zelda and I are the bearers of the Triforce?"

_"Man, you're daft. You hold the Triforce of Courage, while Zelda the Triforce of Wisdom. Now stop interrupting me._

_"Zelda first noticed something odd about her Triforce when she was five. Instead of being a normal mark, like yours, it instead was surrounded with slivery markings. Zelda assumed this was normal for the time, and thought nothing of it. In reality, it was showing that she was the master of the Spirit and Light Elementals, who designated themselves to her. She never found out about our existence until we told her, on the night of her fifteenth birthday._

_"When the house was burned down by Vigo's minions, we knew that was when whoever was destined to be the Hero of the Elementals would come forth and save everyone. However, we couldn't decide who it was._

_"There were two possible candidates for the Elementals. One was you, Zelda's personal 'hero'. The other was one who you know, Yuki-ne. However, Roland made the choice for us, by writing that letter and telling you the true-ish Legend of the Triforce._

_"You not only saved the Elementals, but you also saved the people from Vigo's wrath. You might have guess by now he was the one behind all the monsters in those temples. You gained the right to be the Hero of the Elementals. You re-connected our power to your Triforce._

_"When Vigo abducted Zelda, he had every intent to sacrifice her to the Demon Lord Ganon, but was stopped short when he found out that it wouldn't bring the Demon Lord back to life. He frantically searched for a way to make the power his, and found it in an very old book. It called for the Hero-who-defeated-Ganon/dorf's blood sprinkled over the Lord's ashes._

_"That was his intent when he captured you. Fortunately, the Elementals still have some power, more now that they were rejoined with the Triforce, and can set up a barrier protecting you from Vigo. He has the Shadow Elemental, though, which means the tangible Elementals can only stand up to him for a period of three days. You must find the Master Sword, which has the power to repel evil curses, and will return you to your body."_

Spirit stopped walking. She turned to Link, her scythe swinging over his head.

_"Our power is limited while Shadow is held by the enemy, but we can speed you along your way. Vigo cannot sacrifice Zelda until he sacrifices you. Remember that. Remember that you only have three days. Good luck."_

Spirit swung back around, her scythe coming so close to Link's head he had to duck. She raised it up behind her head, both invisible arms grasping it.

The other Elementals, minus Shadow, appeared, coming into an oval shape about where Spirit would bring down her weapon. The Light Elemental was dressed entirely in white, with a white crown on her golden head.

Spirit swung down her scythe, ripping a hole in the inky darkness. The rest of the Elementals put their hands together as if in prayer, making the hole wider, and turning it into a portal to the Lost Woods.

Spirit stepped aside, allowing Link a path to the portal. The Elementals all opened their eyes, seeming to whisper _Good luck_ telepathically.

Link stepped through the portal, whooshing to the Lost Woods.

* * *

**A/N:** Man, that was a looong chapter. I hope I explained everything; if I didn't, or if you still have questions, please tell me in a review. I will answer them. Spirit seems to keep trying to take Link's head off with her scythe (Heh.). After this chapter, things really start to pick up. For more info on how the Elementals look, please refer to the cover photo. But you don't have to. Please review and stuff, etc, etc.


	31. The Lost Woods

The Lost Woods was sunny, appearing to be just plain forest. Nevertheless, the Lost Woods lived up to it's name: whoever went in never came out.

Link strolled through the sunny corridors, feeling like he could forget his worries for a time. However, the occasional Poe or Skull Kid darted across his path, reminding him of his current task: retrieve the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, before the three-day time limit.

He had no clue about where to go; since nobody had come out, there had been no maps of the place.

Link turned a corner, walking through a giant log, when he crashed into something. That something spun around, giving a karate yell and swinging a sword around just above Link's head.

Link stood up, not fearing the blade, as he was a soul. The person backed away into the light-filled clearing, revealing that it was Yuki-ne.

"Come out," he yelled. "Show yourself!"

Link snorted, stepping out of the log and walking to Yuki-ne. "Chill out, Yuki, it's only me."

Yuki dropped his sword, eyes growing wide. "Link? Why are you here? Where are you?"

Link stepped around the stupefied Capitan, deciding to have some fun with him. "Behind you."

Yuki spun around, only to be met by thin air. "Over here, Yuki," Link teased, going to his left.

"Okay, Link, this isn't funny. Seriously, where are you?"

"I'm dead."

"Cut the comedy, I already told you it's not funny."

"No, seriously. I'm to the left of that big bush."

Yuki walked over to where Link was. "So, you're really dead? Geez, Link, what happened?"

"Technically, my body's still alive; I just got separated from it by Vigo. He caught me by surprise."

"Man, that's harsh. So, what are you doing in the Lost Woods?"

"Looking for the Master Sword."

Yuki snorted. "You know how many people have tried to find that myth? And failed, being lost forever in these woods, turning into Skull Kids and Poes?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard. So, why are you in here then?"

"I'm here to… Okay, this is weird, talking to something I can't see. I don't even know if you're really there."

"Umm…" Link noticed a small shrub that he could easily pull out of the dirt. He did so, and stuck it on his head. "Better?"

"That looks really odd."

"It's the only thing I can think of, opposed to rolling in mud."

"Gross. I'm here to…"

Suddenly something came hurling around the corner, screaming "WITCHCRAFT!" and tossing a small bag at the apparently floating bush.

Link, taken by surprise, didn't have time to duck, causing the bag to hit him full on in the face. It burst, causing sparkly stuff to descend upon him. Link guessed it was supposed to dispel enchantments, but all it did was make him sneeze.

"Odd," said Kurai. "Usually that works. Unless it's a ghost…"

Yuki sighed. "Kurai, please get a hold of your witchy self before you blast Link into the afterlife."

"Wait…Link? What's he doing here? And why exactly does he have a bush on his head?"

"You can see me?"

Yuki chuckled. "It isn't so hard to see you now that you've got magic dust all over you. You look like a vampire." Yuki and Kurai snickered, while Link gave them confused looks.

"Never mind," Kurai said, straightening. "I'm descended from a long line of witches, so I could probably see you without the powder."

"Which is why he's the best potion brewer in Hyrule," Yuki added. "But that's not the only reason."

Kurai seemed to turn a slight shade of pink, then shook it off. "Anyway, what are you here for?"

Link removed the bush from his head. "I'm looking for the Master Sword."

Kurai nodded. "The Master Sword."

Yuki coughed. "We're in here looking for a special herb for one of Kurai's potions. We've got a rope trail to keep us from getting lost." He tugged at a neon pink cord tied around his belt.

Link nodded. "Okay. Well, it was nice seeing you, but I've got to get a move on. I only have a short amount of time to find the Sword."

Yuki rustled in his cape, bringing out a map. "I don't suppose this would help? I got it from a geography teacher at Castle Town Market, and he said it was a map of the Lost Woods. What was his name? Kasier?"

"Hiser," Kurai corrected.

Link unrolled the map. It was covered with random scribbles, covering the whole map. "Um, I don't think this is gonna help…"

Yuki glanced at the map. "Why…oh. That was a rip-off. I'm gonna go back there and demand my money back…"

Link sighed. "Well, best be off." He handed the map back to Yuki, turning to the log that Kurai had come out of.

"Hey, Link, here's a tip," Kurai called as Link started down the log. "Whichever way has the more Poes, you're better off! And sounds sweeter!"

"Sounds sweeter?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"You'll understand when you hear it."

Link walked into the darkness of the middle of the log.

Yuki said, as Link left, "Care to explain that to me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Some pointless babble that I felt like writing. It actually started out as something useful, then deteriorated. So think of this as a transitional/relax chapter. I didn't know how to word that last sentence, so it's weird. Please, please, please review. I love feedback.


	32. The Lost Woods Part 2

Link heeded Kurai's advice, and found the path with the most Poes on it. He had found a few that had offered to lead him to the Sacred Meadow, if he could figure out which one, of the many duplicates, would lead him in the right direction. He had so far done well, but that was mostly because the correct Poe had a habit of dropping his lantern.

If the Poe didn't drop his lantern, there was always the strange melody floating quietly along the wind that lead him in the right direction. It was an extraordinary tune, like the flowing of time itself, repeated over the centuries.

The forest had gotten a lot thicker and meaner as he had followed the Poe, seeming to want with all it's might to keep him out. He had to struggle through the thickets to get where he was going, except for the moments when he was in the giant logs. He thought it was strange; since he was a ghost, couldn't he walk through the brush? His theory was that the Lost Woods had some enchantment on it that caused people to get lost and ghosts not able to go through the objects.

The Poe stopped short, causing Link to bump into him.

"We're here," it piped. "I take my leave. Just get yourself lost to get back to the entrance!"

Link had no clue what it meant, but it disappeared before he could ask. He waded through the ferns, looking at the giant stone doors in front of him. He gently tapped on them, before shoving them open.

It opened into a wide clearing, littered with ruins and stone. Tussocks of grass poked up in the cracks between the stone tiles, what had appeared to have been a floor. Some walls were still standing, enclosing the glade. In the middle was an incredibly dusty giant stone tablet with unfamiliar writing imprinted across it's surface.

Link walked to the tablet, dusting it off with his left hand. As his hand moved across it's surface, the words light up with a faint golden light.

When Link had dusted it off entirely, the surface shone gold for a second, then exploded into a brilliant gold light, blinding everything in the vicinity.

Link shielded his eyes, yelling as he was blown backwards into the wall. Link fell behind a piece of rubble, ducking behind it when he got up.

When the light subsided, he snuck a peek over the edge. Where the tablet had once stood, a fairy now fluttered there. It was giant, shining with a golden light that made it look like a light ball, with transparent wings that had golden veins.

Link gasped, in awe of the giant spirit. It looked around, before gesturing to Link.

_"Come forward, Elemental Hero."_

Link stood up and walked to the front of the fairy.

_"You have come far in a short amount of time, rising from humble beginnings to become a legend of the future. You now seek the Master Sword, to return to your body and defeat Vigo. Regrettably, the Goddesses have set one last test for you, to see if you are indeed worthy to handle the legendary blade. Look this way."_

The fairy turned a hundred-and-eighty degrees, showing Link the fact that there was a monster sleeping there.

_"You must defeat the Susasaur with the power of the Triforce of Courage to gain the Blade."_

As if on cue, the monster stood up and yawned, and the fairy disappeared. The monster then scented Link, and stepped into the light.

It was as tall as five Links stacked head-to-foot, and was a brown color, fading into a honey blonde at the tip of it's tail. It was a scary combination of wolf and human. It's elongated body was that of a wolf, but after it's forelegs was a set of human arms. It's eyes were strangely human as well.

It opened it's mouth, an let out with a sound like a poorly imitated goat.

Link backed away slowly, wanting to see what the Susasaur's attacks were.

It rose up on it's hind legs, bringing it's human arms out like a grown-up trying to imitate a duck or chicken, with them bent in a 'v' and the hands out like little wings.

The Susasaur charged, bleating again, while Link ran for cover behind a boulder. It crashed into a wall, sliding down it while it was momentarily stunned.

Out of habit, Link aimed for the Susasaur's head with an imaginary blade and jump-attacked, planning to strike while it was defenseless.

To his surprise, something actually connected with the Susasaur's head. It screamed in pain, and jumped back.

Link looked at his left hand. A golden blade had manifested itself there, feeding off the power of the Triforce.

Link grinned. This was going to be an easy fight.

* * *

**A/N:** The Susasaur is something one of my classmates thought up, but the design was something of mine. Just the actions is hers. Note: The Triforce blade only works while he's a spirit.


	33. The Master Sword

The Susasaur burst into inky blackness after taking just a few hits.

Link let the Triforce Blade, as he liked to call it, recede back in his hand. He was exhausted, despite the easy win.

_"That's because you aren't used to your Soul body yet." _The fairy reappeared behind him. _"And pray that you don't, for that's a sure sign you're passing on._

_"But now, on somewhat happier terms, I can present you with the Master Sword."_ The fairy burst into inky goldenness, spilling it's light all over the clearing.

Link then realized that the fairy, Susasaur, and the clearing had been in a different dimension, almost a dream-world, when everything shed it's cover.

The clearing was still the same, except bathed in warm sunlight. Where the tablet had stood, now stood a pedestal, with the legendary blade embedded deep in it.

Link stood awkwardly, not entirely sure of what to do. Then a clear, singing, mystic female voice rang around the clearing.

Link deciding that the only thing to do was to take up the Master Sword, walked onto the pedestal.

As he grabbed it with both hands, a voice, female and mystical, resonated through his head.

_"A new hero awakens me in a time of need. I mark you as my bearer in this life, you and only you. Now, raise me high!"_

Link pulled the blade out of the stand, and raised it to the sky. It shone with a clear light, feeling cool and refreshing in Link's hand.

As Link extended the blade skyward, the Elementals warped into the clearing.

They turned to the blade, calling out, _"Let the Elementals' blessing descend upon this sword!"_ Six different lightning bolts flashed onto the sword, coursing with more power than Link had ever felt in anything before.

The Elementals turned back to him, smiling down at him. They called out, along with the voice of the Sword, _"Return to your rightful place!"_

Link felt himself, sucked through a tunnel, until he felt whole again. It was a most peculiar feeling.

He woke underwater.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that was a short chapter. But exciting. Almost to the second confrontation with Vigo. Please review.


	34. Battle Vigo and Shadow

Zelda had been pushed to her limit. She was sick and tired of this jerk gloating about her brother's death and all that other shit.

Zelda had managed to actually bust down the cell door, there had been a weak connection, and was now causing havoc in Vigo's lair. He himself was having a hard time suppressing her.

Link had been put in some sort of gross looking and smelling potion, probably to keep him alive until the Elemental's barrier wore out.

He had risen up out of it, somehow regaining all his weapons, the Master Sword sheathed where his old sword had been.

Link had immediately sprung into the fray, slashing left and right until he had gotten to Zelda and Vigo, which is where we pick up.

Link faced off Vigo, who was growling and wondering how the heck Link had managed to come back to life. Zelda was weeping silent tears of relief in the corner, cast aside by Vigo.

"Well, I'll have to inquire about your little adventure in getting back to your body, after I'm done whipping your ass."

"Like hell."

The tow circled around each other, snarling like dogs in a dogfight.

Vigo struck first, lashing out with a Shadow-blade. Link ducked and sidestepped, and returned with a slice, which Vigo sidestepped as well.

"Link, Vigo's weakness is the abscess on his back!" Zelda called to him from her corner.

Link backflipped and looked at her. "Do I even want to know how you know that?"

"Got any better ideas?"

Link ducked and shook his head. He circled around, trying to see an opening. Vigo kept himself closely guarded, leaving very little chance to let Link get a strike in. Vigo passed Zelda, paying her little heed, when Link had an idea.

He called up his Elementals, which surrounded him in a circle.

"You can't harm me with your Elementals," Vigo spat. "None of them can beat Shadow; only the Spirit Elemental can!"

Link scattered the Elementals, and they rocketed off in different directions. Vigo snorted with laughter. "You just got rid of your best defense! How can you ever hope to beat me?"

Link continued to dodge Vigo's attacks, waiting for his Elementals to return. Something hit Vigo in the back, and he screamed out in pain.

Zelda had snuck up behind him and had whacked him with a metal pole, making disgusting yellow pus leak out and stain his cape.

"Oh, disgusting," Zelda said, making 'ick' noises and sticking out her tongue.

Vigo turned around, roaring at Zelda, which made her scream and whack him in the stomach.

Link jump-attacked from behind, bringing down the Master Sword on Vigo's abscess. The poor man screamed in agony, before retreating.

He recovered quickly, and magicked Zelda into a corner, bringing up a shadow barrier around her.

He turned back to Link and stamped his foot, which made shadowy impersonations of Vigo surround him like an army.

"Just try to strike me," he sneered. He swung his hand, launching the Shadow Vigos into battle.

Link defended against the Vigos, when his Elementals whizzed back into the room, carrying something. They gave it to Zelda, before returning to Link's hand.

She loaded up the Light Bow, blessed by the Elementals, and shot at Vigo. He was blasted back into the corner, and Link attacked again.

When Vigo got up his guard again and shot Link away, he looked scared. Link got up again and smiled maliciously.

"Want to surrender now?"

Vigo shivered, but continued the fight.

* * *

Link stood over the cowering Vigo, who had been defeated. Zelda joined Link, and gave him a look that told him to follow her movements.

"Vigo, you have been proven unworthy of the Shadow Elemental. Therefore, the Bearers of the Elementals strip you of that power."

Link mimicked her hand movements, sticking out his left hand toward the fallen villain. A white light surrounded Vigo, and a blackness burst out of his hand. It pooled into a ball, before bursting into an Elemental. The Elemental had short black hair and wore a black leotard, and looked very relieved.

The fae zoomed around the room before striking Link in the left hand, creating a black mark running from the top of the Triforce.

Zelda put down her hand, smiling up at Link. Link glanced down at Vigo, who was trembling and sniveling.

"Shall we finish this?"

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe how close we are to the ending! I'm excited; this will be the first fan anything I've ever finished before! Please review; your feedback helps me continue when I'm down in the dumps.


	35. Enemy Revealed

Then Vigo attacked. Brandishing a knife, he bore down on Link, who was only saved by a teleportation spell from the Elementals.

They appeared out in Hyrule Field, just outside of Castle Town, where black clouds were amassing everywhere.

"Link! Zelda!"

The addressees spun around, which reveal Yuki-ne atop a white horse. "What are you two doing here? Castle Town's been evacuated! Look, I'm glad you're both safe and everything, but we need to get out of here. Now!"

Yuki-ne pulled them both up onto the horse, and started galloping away from Castle Town.

"What happened," Link yelled over the wind whipping in his ears.

"Vigo must have gotten really angry, because all of a sudden, it seemed like the Gates of Hell had been opened! Terrifying and ugly monsters came pouring out of thin air, and started laying waste to everything and killing everybody! Everyone in this part of Hyrule Field has been evacuated to Kakariko."

Zelda sighed. "This is all our fault…"

"Says who," both males intoned at once.

They had almost reached Kakariko when a deafening roar ricocheted all over Hyrule. A dark mass of swirling cloud had appeared over the Dakuoria Stronghold, and was slowly spreading out everywhere.

The cloud split to reveal the most petrifying sight the people of Hyrule had ever seen.

A giant demon had appeared, which looked like a bestial warped version of a boar. It was clothed in dark, shadowy garments, and carried a trident. The mark of the Triforce shone out on it's hand.

"The Demon Lord Ganon," Zelda whispered.

* * *

Link had insisted on continuing on to Kakariko, where he could resupply and spent some sibling time with Zelda.

Yuki had been overjoyed that Link and Zelda had both come out alive, and often spent most of his time with them and Kurai. They considered each other close friends now, which was extremely beneficial for them both. Yuki had a lot of connections which made Link's life a whole lot easier, and being friends with the Princess of Hyrule was a ticket to having yourself promoted and having your opinion heard.

Link had been forced to relive his tale form the beginning to the populous of Hyrule by Yuki, which meant that Zelda's secret had been revealed, much to the agony of the Princess.

Zelda had confessed to knowing what the letter had said as well; she had guessed most of it and read it when Link had 'died'.

Link often found himself walking around Kakariko, gazing out past the Elemental boundary he and Zelda had set up to keep out the Demon Lord. Zelda regularly joined him.

Eventually, they both came to the decision that now was the time to leave and confront the Demon Lord. Zelda placed Yuki-ne in charge of everything, before they packed up and left on Epona.

They were currently riding back to the Dakuoria Stronghold, ready for the worst. Link was wondering exactly where they would be able to strike at Ganon when Zelda called out.

"Link, look!"

The Dakuoria Stronghold had been replaced by a massive castle, one that could fit fifty Hyrule Castles inside of it.

Link reined in the horse, staring at the impressive dark castle.

"Well, Vigo sure got a lot of power," he said.

Zelda sighed. "We're not getting anywhere by standing here. Let's go!" She kicked the horse, and they went galloping toward the inevitable fight.

* * *

**A/N:** I trust most of you know exactly what Ganon looks like; If you don't, Google it. I was too tired to describe him, plus he's wreathed in fog, so you can't exactly see him. Please review! I can't wait for the ending! There are more surprises! Man, _thirty-five chapters and counting_! This story is quite long.


	36. Big Boss Battle

They had wound their way through the dungeon, finally coming to the top and the boss door. Link brought out the key and unlocked it. The giant lock cracked and dropped on Link's foot.

He cursed fervently, holding his injured foot and hopping up and down on the other while Zelda opened the doors.

They creaked open, revealing more darkness.

Link, recovered, led the way in. Viganon, as Link had dubbed him, was standing pointlessly in the middle of the castle roof. He noticed them immediately, and grinned maliciously.

"Now you little bugs will finally be punished," he roared, jumping and slamming the trident down in between Link and Zelda, starting the fight.

Zelda shot her Light Arrows at Viganon, while Link dodged around his wildly swing trident, looking for an opening.

Eventually, Zelda's attacks brought him to his knees, and Link slashed at his head with the Master Sword. They repeated this procedure several times, until Viganon had enough.

"Witless worms! Now you shall pay!" He grew in size, and started a duel with Link, leaving his back covered by a piece of armor. Zelda's arrows couldn't hit him through it, so their only hope was with Link.

Link clashed with Viganon, eventually pinning his trident down, leaving an opening for Zelda's arrows. Zelda had learned the technique of firing several arrows at once, which made their job easier. This process was repeated several more times.

Viganon again got fed up with this, and asked the Triforce for more power. He doubled in size, filling up most of the castle roof. This time he took to the air, and started an intese magic battle with Link and Zelda.

When Link had blocked the last blow, Viganon fell. Ganon's power retreated from him, leaving him Vigo once again. Link and Zelda stood over his wounded body, ready to execute the final blow.

Instead, they were shoved backward. The Triforce of Power had separated itself from Vigo, and now stood hovering above him. Link prepared himself for another battle, wondering how they could possibly defeat the Triforce, when it shrunk and spirited away.

"The Triforce has left him," the battle-worn and grimy Zelda said. "That means once he's dead, he's dead." Zelda squeezed Link's hand.

"Let's finish this."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short, unexciting battle scene. I suck at writing those, plus I got lazy :( . Only...two? three? more chapters to go! Yes, Vigo, rant on about how you will inevitably destroy them! Please review.


	37. Aftermath

He sat straight up, making the covers of the bed rustle loudly. Pain was engulfing his left hand, so overwhelming he would have liked to cut it off.

"Uhn…What's the matter?" The person sleeping next to him rubbed their face, their dark hair covering one of their eyes.

"It's nothing," he replied as the pain in his hand diminished. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to get some water." The person beside him rolled over as he got up. He went downstairs, rubbing his eyes.

The water, of course, had been a total lie. He lit a candle and examined his left hand. The mark of the Triforce had been branded on it, with the top emphasized with a lighter gold color.

He gasped. Only three other people had the mark on their hand, one of which had died; and this was like waking and discovering that you were now the Ruler of Hyrule.

He rushed back upstairs and quietly put his clothes on, strapping his sword to his belt. He left a quick note explaining where he had gone, and left the building. He saddled his white horse, and galloped off toward Hyrule Field.

* * *

Link supported Zelda. Actually killing Vigo had taken a large strain on them, as if some sort of weak spell had tried to prevent them from doing it. As soon as Vigo had died, the castle had started to fall to pieces. Link and Zelda had barely made it out, and the castle had afterward disintegrated into dark magic.

The grimy, fatigued, pair were walking away from the sight, Epona having spooked and run off, when all seven of Elementals appeared.

_"Hero and Princess, we thank you. You have rid the world of a great threat, and nothing we can ever do will reward you enough. You have suffered greatly, and have been scarred for life by saving the people of Hyrule. Nobody can understand what you have been through and done._

_"However, your task is not yet over. We ask you humbly to reunite the Triforce and unify our power with it. Power has sought a new bearer, learned from it's past mistakes. We ask you to find him and unite us. This can only be done in the Elemental Sanctuary, though, but we will gladly guide you to it. Hurry. We wish you luck."_

Link groaned and collapsed on his knees, letting the unconscious Zelda slump to the ground. How many times were they going to ask him to save them? He thought about keeping the Triforce apart, just to spite them, when reason won over.

Link collapsed onto his face, having no more energy to spare. He saw the sun peek over to horizon, and a hazy figure call something, as if from a dream, before he passed out.


	38. Goodbye

He woke again in a white-washed stone room. The sun shone through two giant windows opposite each other, which the sun was shining through with a whitish light.

He was in a fairly comfortable bed, which was on the right side of the room, just before the window. His cuts were bandaged, and he was dressed in a clean white nightshirt and pants. He tried to sit up, falling back when he realized exactly how sore he was.

He gazed around the room, which had a few furnishings like a nightstand and a potted plant. He saw another bed parallel his, with Zelda dozing peacefully in it, dressed in a white nightgown.

Kurai came through the brown doors at the end, bearing a tray that steamed and let off a scent of pumpkin. He set it down on the nightstand, and helped Link sit up. He handed one of the bowls to Link, who accepted it gratefully.

While Link scarfed down the soup, Yuki came in. He looked very relieved that Link was alive and awake, and wrapped him in a hug.

"Link! Oh, I was so worried!" Yuki separated, looking stern. "Never, ever, do that again. I was totally freaked."

Link chuckled, finishing the soup. "What happened," he asked, passing the bowl back to Kurai.

"Well, I found you two passed out in Hyrule Field. I assumed the worst, and took both of you to Kurai. He said you were mostly okay, but you two have been out for five days now."

"Five days!" Zelda had awakened.

Yuki gave her a hug too. He then gave Kurai a look that said 'I want a conversation with these guys alone'. Kurai left, closing the door behind him.

"Guys, something happened while you were gone. I woke up one night to find this." Yuki took off his armguard and showed them his left hand. Link and Zelda gasped as they saw the mark of the Triforce on his hand.

"So that's who Power chose," Zelda said.

"That makes our task easier," Link said. Yuki gave him a confused look, and Zelda explained about the Elementals' plea.

"Well, okay." Yuki looked a little stunned. "Where is this 'Elemental Sanctuary'?"

"We have no clue. But the Elementals said that they would show us."

They all agreed that they would set out tomorrow.

* * *

The Elementals had been true to their word, showing them into an airy temple. It was vine-covered and old, but still standing.

The Elementals appeared to the three of them in the middle of the Sanctuary.

_"Thank you. Now join your hands."_

Yuki-ne, Zelda, and Link linked their hands together, raising them up toward the ceiling. The pieces of the Triforce split from their hands, coming together in front of them in the customary pattern, Power on the top, with Courage and Wisdom to it's lower left and right.

The Elementals shot a stream of power out to it. When the streams and the Triforce connected, the Elementals received bracelets of their color, tying them to the Triforce.

_"Your adventure with the Elementals is now complete. Life will hold other adventures, but they will be less climatic. We give you our blessing. The Triforce will follow us to a safer place. Goodbye."_

The Elementals left.

* * *

**A/N:** That chapter was worded weirdly. I guess I fell asleep towards the end... One last chapter. Before it ends. Stop sound so grave, me!


	39. Zelda's Coronation

_4/5/XX_

_Zelda's Coronation, Castle Town_

_ What an event. Zelda was finally coroneted. Everybody was clamoring for it as soon as Zelda, Link, and I came back from our little…mission, I guess you could call it, with the Elementals and the Triforce. Nobody has seen anything of it since. All the historians were clamoring for the tale, and eventually our hard resolve caved. But I digress._

_ As soon as Castle Town was rebuilt, everybody made Zelda promise to have a coronation soon. But there were so many different issues we had to sort out, that it was delayed through the winter and on until today._

_ First was the issue of me and Link. Zelda felt safer with Link at her side, her knowing him better and all, and wanted him to be the Captain of the Guard. Link didn't want to usurp me and my "hard worked for position"._

_ So Zelda, being the wise and very smart person she is, dug through some of the old records. She found that there was an old clan, died out by now, called the Knights of Hyrule, more commonly referred to as the Ryujin. She told us of this find, and said she would reinstate it at her coronation. She said that Link would be the founding member and the head of the clan, and he could allow anyone he wanted into the clan, with approval form the Princess, but I guess that's not exactly anyone who he wants…_

_ Anyway, Link immediately invited me in. He also said I could keep my position as Captain of the Guard. I was so happy. Honestly, at first I was a little bit afraid because Kurai might not be accepted, but when I asked, Link said, and I quote, "Hell, yeah! Kurai would be a valuable addition. He's an awesome doctor, and I have a feeling that we're gonna need that. But it's not just that, he's also a friend. Well, the point of that whole speech was to say 'yeah'."_

_ The second issue was what she was going to wear. Apparently, her royal regal was too burnt, ripped, etc. to be of use in the coronation. Zelda had grown quite fond of the dress, but her royal "advisors", as they called themselves, would hear none of it. Both Link and I advised her to get better advisors in the future. I'm not going to say anymore on this topic, mostly because I don't know anything about it. Zelda put down her advisors, however, and insisted on the dress. I'm glad about that; she looked much better in it than anything the advisors cooked up._

_ There were also various knickknacks as well, too many to mention all here. But they eventually got resolved, of course, or else Zelda wouldn't have been crowned._

_ The coronation came first, then a huge party afterwards. The coronation wasn't that spectacular; although it was very formal and nice. Zelda and Link looked very lovely. Kurai was also dressed up in his best, as well as me, but Kurai looked the best. I…should probably stop about Kurai now. As for the party, everybody, and I mean everybody, was invited. The Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudo, even the Dakuoria, much to everybody's distaste (but Zelda and Link felt that they needed to be there), was invited. Everybody enjoyed themselves immensely. The Gerudo Susan and the Goron Jason put on a spectacular gymnastics routine, although somebody's going to have to fix that hole in the roof later._

_ Zelda is settling into her rooms right now, and is going to start picking servants out tomorrow. I really hate my job at times like that. First we got to search them, do background check, then Zelda's got to decide which ones she wants…it goes on and on. Link is picking out a wing for the Ryujin. Hopefully it's somewhere near the guards' quarters; I really don't want to walk that far at six in the morning._

_ All three of us have insisted on statues of the Elementals lining the entrance to Hyrule Castle, and the commission is being worked on currently. Link has also insisted on better guards, and he and I are drilling them hard. Everybody's well-off these days, and Zelda is a promising Queen, although she prefers to go by 'Princess' (makes her sound as young as she is)._

_ I think that I had better sign off; it's getting late. Hopefully the days will just keep getting better, and Link and Zelda's scars will eventually heal. Man, I'm sounding grave… Kurai's calling… Good night._

_ ~Yuki-ne Chikusho_


	40. Author's Ending Note

Wow. It's over. I can't believe it.

Well, I just have some things to say. First of all, thank you to all of you who read it. And thank you to the people who first faved/ followed it: AnimestoriesbyHaley, FlyMeToGallifrey12, Miss Jennie, and staticblast1. Thank you to staticblast1 especially, who was the first person ever to review this. I hope to get more reviews in the future (hint hint), but I feel especially grateful to all of you who read this. It is nice to know that, as a new author, people actually read your stuff.

For those of you who especially like Elemental Spirits, please let me know if you want more stories on it (be sure to include plots or something). I am always welcome to constructive criticism, I love to know how to make my writing better. Look for more stuff by me in the future, I will definitely write more, better or worse, fanfictions.

If you guys have any ideas that you would like me to write that you yourselves haven't written, please let me know.

I still can't believe it's over. I'm stunned. I feel...sad and happy. It's strange.

Did I forget anything in the ending? Or do you have any questions? Let me know, please. I hate confused audiences; it's no fun for them.

Forty Chapters (including this one). I can't believe it. Man.

~FantasyFae


End file.
